Hey there?
by lovelyjumbly
Summary: Steves beginning to grow up... or really? M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Hawaii Five-0 Fanfict... update will be whenever i can! but will try and get this finished definitely!

**Warning: M rated! You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to CBS. Some characters are my creation.**

* * *

{10th October, Honolulu}

Catherine came hurtling like a cheetah towards him. Her bag dropped to the floor as McGarrett's arms welcomed her tight into his body. He pulled her in close – so nothing could get between them. Pulling his head back, Steve dove in and passionately kissed her tanned face.

Steve had not seen her properly in nearly five months, not due to her not returning to Hawaii, due to his work commitments. They had only maybe seen an hour of each other and he was off again or Catherine had to continue her work on the Enterprise. As always their plans for dinner would have to get cancelled and after six years of not succeeding, it was a mission on both their minds.

"Aloha Lieutenant" McGarrett whispered, while swaying her back and forth.

"Aloha Commander" Catherine smirked at the beaming man. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, but now you're here. And I have hopefully got my weekend free." They both laughed at his statement. "But I suppose, it would be a bloody miracle!" They continued to sway back and forth as Catherine felt a tap on her right shoulder.

"See soon Lieutenant" A young girl waved her hand upwards as she walked past them.

"Don't be late this time, Maria!" Catherine shouted after her knowing exactly that she would be. "Think we should get outta here" She cuddled into him as they walking to his pickup sitting at the edge of the pavement. He threw her duffle bag into the back and turned round to find her standing in her Navy uniform. She looked amazing. He stood there and smiled at her as she did the same.

"Really did miss you" Catherine moved closer to McGarrett who was now leaning against the pickup. Their hands moved across each other's body as they comfortably started to cuddle each other.

"Let's get going before anybody becomes to nosey" He suggested as he opened her door and got into the truck.

It wasn't a long trip home. Only five minutes along the ocean front. He could see that Catherine wouldn't stop smiling.

"Somebody happy?" Steve looked at the lieutenant. Her smile was contagious as he felt his own mouth reaching the sides of his face.

"Yeah, happy I am off that bloody boat, there's a bunch of new crew being trained up." Cath sighed as she thought of the pain and hard work she would have to go back to.

"Take it you were busy then" Steve laughed as she looked at him with devil but angel eyes. She gently smacked his leg as they appeared onto his drive way. He opened her door and lifted her out of her seat as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and snuggled into him tight.

"Missed this" Cath said kissing his neck slightly.

"Missed it too" he said as he opened the door and kicked it shut. She pulled her head back in front of him as he passionately caught her off guard with a deep kiss.

"Come on, let me down, Commander. Got to get a shower! Don't want a smelly girl around you" she patted his arms. _Oh those arms!_ She thought to herself. He let her slide down his body till she reached the floor with her feet, still holding her waist and kissed her on the lips with a continued pace. She pushed him away laughing as she ran out of his grip. He chased her up the stairs as they playful ran around his house, in and out of rooms.

"Trapped you!" they both laughed as he pulled her down onto the floor of his father old study. "I…" Steve knew what he wanted to say but he was scared how see would react. "I Love you" he whispered into her ear as she lay on top of his body.

"Six years… Impressive" Catherine chuckled as Steve smiled; for the relief she didn't hit him. "Love you too" She smiled as it was the first time, they shared their feelings. "Twenty to Seven, time for a shower. You can join in if you want." She smiled as she pushed herself up and slowly walked out the room with Steve pondering behind.

* * *

Steve cautiously walked behind the slim formed woman, who stood perched on the bannister of the balcony with a floral short dress – lightly flowing from her body. He buried his face into her hair to reach her warm neck. He pulled her tight into his chest while gently pecking her soft skin.

"Thought we had reservations at eight?" Catherine whispered towards Steve's head.

"An hour yet" he chortled. She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes. "What else did you think we could do till then?" they playfully clashed their noses together.

"Well, I think it was the same as you?" She pulled him down and their lips clashed and continuously did so.

Steve's hands moved across every inch of her covered body – around her chest, through her hair, up and down the back of her thighs – and finally resting on her backside. A need for each other came over them both, not surprising as they hadn't been together for nearly five months. Their kisses were violent, full of rawness, rawness for passion.

Coming off the balcony, Catherine was slowly lowered onto McGarrett's soft bed. He climbed on over her slim form body and began to kiss her visible neck. She began to caress his arms, lightly grazing his chest and began to slowly push him off her. Revealing his absolute delicious abs sent shivers down her spine, as he threw off his grey tight t-shirt. He lowered himself back over her and began to slowly untie her from the Halter necked dress.

"You're getting clumsy" Catherine moaned as he struggled to undress her.

After unsuccessfully undressing her upper half by his self, Steve began to gently kiss her torso. Her hands responded by stroking his abs down to above his trousers where she teased him as she slid her hands in and out of his boxers. She untied his jeans and began to slowly push them down to his ankles before he kicked them off at the end of the bed. Steve rolled her on top of him as she threw off her light dress at her ankles. She taunted him out of his boxers and sensitively introduced a hard rhythm applying a little mouth action every so often as she vanished under the covers.

"Hey," Steve laughed as her tongue tickled his sensitive. "Hey, stop it" He became over powered by laughter as she continued to tease him.

Catherine returned to his eye contact as he had a grin of a Cheshire cat on his face. As his head disappeared, Steve heard a faint buzzing coming from the ground where his trousers were lying.

"Fuck you Danno!" Steve shouted from under the white covers, while Catherine sat up away from his reach. He slid down to the bottom of the bed and popped out under the covers and stood their holding his nature. He pulled out his phone and as always; he was right "This better be good, and worth it!"

"Oh yeah, not like a crime might of just happened or nothing." Danny sarcastically said through the phone.

"Shut up, alright, and that was your way of telling me I have to be at HQ?" Steve stood there, not impressed his weekend with Catherine had been destroyed, yet again.

"Well, let me think, Yes, the Governor would like you to show up and also answer your phone"

"Yea, alright, be there in fifteen, got to take care of something first." McGarrett hung the phone up and jumped back into bed next to Catherine. She looked confused and wondered why he wasn't up getting changed and running out of the house.

"Crime to go to, Steve" He moved in closer to Catherine as confusion still lurked on her face.

"Like I said; I got to do something first, kiss my girl."

_**Hope you liked it :) More too come, got some ideas floating around...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This bits a different to where i wanted to go but hey ho gave it a try !  
**

* * *

Steve was met by an impatient Danno and Governor Dennings.

"Nice that you could finally join us McGarrett" said the Governor who was leaning against the team's main computer in the middle of the brightly lit room.

"Sorry, Governor won't happen again." Steve stared at Danno who was trying to figure out why superman was late.

"Trevor McKeon" Kono interrupted the silence before it even began. "Very close associate of you know who..." of course Steve knew who she was going on about, Wo Fat, even though he was confide in jail, he still got his messages out.

"Anyways he was found dead this morning at the same time, our Mr Wo Fat was brutally stabbed by a fellow inmate." Chin continued on from this cousin.

"Thought he was placed into solitary too prevent all this" Danny questioned the Governor, as Steve was in a state of shock.

"He was somehow in the prison yard with some of the other prisoners, Ex-detective Kaleo had a sharp object and stabbed him below the stomach" the Governor said placing his hands in his suit pockets. "I need you to find out if there is anything else going down behind this between the men, or if it was just for pride. And who killed Trevor McKeon and if he has any links to Kaleo." the Governor exited the HQ as the team stood confused and a bit dumbfounded. Everyone hated Wo Fat, he killed many people, who could have possibly wanted him dead! And why was it the Governors main concern when he always told them to stay out of it!

Steve stood overlooking the main screen. "Come on" he padded Danny on the back as he turned to walk out of five-0.

"And where do you think you are dragging me too?" Danny queried as he dropped his shoulders with a great sigh.

"Prison, lets visit Kaleo, I know you like him." Steve looked at the others. Of course Danny liked him – Not. After the conviction of him killing Danny's ex-partner more than a year ago and the Diamond raid organised by him, Kaleo had been taken out of solitary confinement. "See if anything was left at the scene and if there were any witnesses, there's bount to be something."

* * *

"You annoyed by any chance?" Danno probed even though he knew the answer.

"No." Steve shook his head as his face turned into the little cute face with his eyebrows slanted.

"Cathy's back isn't she? And we interrupted you're…" He was getting images in his head, which put him off from going any further.

"Danny, leave it. You're going to make it worse for yourself" Steve looked and laughed slightly at his rather scrunched up face.

"It's okay, I will just stay here and be quiet" Danny knew that this would work. Steve hated the silence more than Danny and it was the only way they would get the truth out of one another.

"Yes, Cath's back on the island for a few nights and you did interrupt something" Steve quietly said as the silence slowly began to eat at him. He looked at Danny who had a grin from one side of his face to another.

"Just know you all too well" Danny nodded and looked at Steve who was pretending to avert his attention, as he pointed his finger at him.

"How did you get there so fast? Thought you had Grace tonight!" He wondered where his partner had put the little girl as he was normally last turn up if he had Grace, he would always have to rush to Rachel and Stan's to drop the disappointed girl off.

"We went to dinner with Gabby, and as we were heading back to hers, Governor phoned, and she offered to have her over. Spend girl time together." Danny said checking his phone. "Why the importance to get this solved anyways. We've always been told to stay out of everything to do with Wo Fat, know the Governors throwing the case at us."

"How's it going with Gabby anyways?" He tried to avoid his partner's queries about the case.

"Yea, great thanks. She asked if I wanted a permanent place to crash" They stopped in the small car park and headed towards the security.

"That's great" Steve smiled and patted the man on the back. "What you say?"

"Nothing yet…" Danny slowly said as they waited for security to turn up.

* * *

"Kaleo, you not serving enough time? Oh, yeah life sentence already isn't it." Steve sarcastically asked as he perched down on the chair in front of the hand cuffed man. He was silent, motionless.

"How's your daughter Danno?" he lifted his head carefully at Kaleo's question.

"Fine thanks. So you're not going to benefit from killing Wo Fat are you?" Danny interrogated the man.

"He's dead?" Danny nodded as he walked closer to Steve, both knowing he wasn't actually. "What, are you sure? I mean you definitely sure about that?" Kaleo face opened up.

"Yes, were sure…" Steve sat relaxed and eased.

"No! No! No!" the ex-detective slammed his hands into the table. "He wasn't meant to die. He was meant to suffer!" He began to whisper to himself. 'There going to kill me' 'I'm dead' "Help!" He cried out. Kaleo had changed from last time; he was tranquil and kept all the information to himself. However, he was shaken, like someone had threatened to pull his body apart.

"Who was it? Who wanted him to suffer?" Kaleo sat their fearing for his life.

"No, he'll be in here with me and I will be a dead man! No!"

"We'll get you a transfer or something? Tell us! Somebody else has been murdered and if you know who it was we'll catch them and we get to go home to bed." Steve so badly wanted to get home. It was 9:37 at night and he was starving! Plus he had leave Cath high and dry.

"Jarod Malcolm's. He wanted him out of Prison; he wanted every one of his known associates to suffer, including him!"

* * *

**More to come! Reviews are very much welcomed**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews... :) really does help to push on!

* * *

"So, Jarod Malcolm" Kono pulled up the current information on their new suspect. "Arrested two months ago for burglary, been caught with weed twice in the past 5 years. His address is now invalid and… no movement through any of his bank statements". The man had once lived in a small housing estate which now had been turned into one of the city's main hotels, and he hadn't registered his home address.

"No leads. Great." Danny empathised as the clock struck midnight. McGarrett walked into his dark office follow by the rest of the team. "I'll phone around some people. Look to see who Wo Fat and Kaleo were both in contact – past and present."

They stuck it out for another three hours however after consuming several cups of coffee and energy drinks the team had fell asleep in the offices. Danno woke up suddenly remembering a coincidence. He stormed out, crashing his knuckles into McGarrett's door as it opened with a bang. "Sang Min."

"What about him?" Steve's head was buried into him arms as he mumbled.

"He's the connection." Danno's hands waved about as he spoke. "He wanted to kill Wo Fat with the bomb at his house; right, and he was previously allied to Kaleo and his brother"

"Plus he got a visit from our Jarod Malcolm's a week ago at the federal prison." Steve sat up as he noticed Kono and Chin sleepy adding more information to the case.

"Right: Chin, Danny. Go see Sang Min and get the security tape from the prison see if we can get a visual of this guy. Kono I want you to see how many visits this guy has made to Sang min and see if he has made any visits to any other inmates." The three team members walked away while Steve still laid his head in his arms.

"You being lazy or something…" Danny turned round staring at the man.

"Yes Daniel, being lazy." He leaned back knowing Danny hated being referred to as 'Daniel'

"Ah, Okay" He pointed his finger as Chin pushed him in-front eager to get going.

* * *

"You finally got your wish then?" Sang Min sat as proud as a dog finding his bone as Chin sat before him.

"Did he suffer?" He licked his lips as he knelt his arms on the table.

"Nope, died actually quiet quick" Danno leant against the wall as his attitude changed towards the cops. "Where's Jarod?"

"Don't know who you are talking about brahh." It was obvious he did as he looked at a photo of them standing next to each other.

"Alright, get you transferred back to where you came from… If that's what you'd like" Chin stood up.

"Na na, wait a minute." He peered at the photo. "Ya, Jarod. He was my handy man knew who I like and who I hated back in the day."

"Why was he here?" Chin continued.

"Wanted to know if I knew anybody to help him on a job… He didn't tell me anything about it and I didn't want to know!" He raised his hands in defence. "I told him Kaleo – the ex-copper – might be able to get help for him."

"Where is he?"

"Now brahh, that's classified. You have to give me a shorter sentence before I agree" Sang Min turned back into the little manipulative brat the boys remembered.

"Sure, shorter sentence" Danno agreed before Chin had a chance to speak.

"Think I'm stupid? In writing." Danny placed a piece of paper from his pocket, wrote a few words down and signed it, showing the offender his signature before folding it and throwing it at him.

"He's living with his brother, south west of the island." Chin got up as they started to exit the room.

"You can read your note now" They disappeared before Sang Min started to read. _Sang Min gets a shorter sentence by 1 minute. Thanks DW. _He was fuming; shouting abuse as Chin and Danny discussed the joke.

* * *

"Jarod Malcolm's. Five-0 open up!" The door blew open as Jarod stood with a gun in hand.

"Let me be!" He was shaking and wide eyed. "Don't come any further!"

"We know you killed Trevor McKeon and had Kaleo try and wound Wo Fat." His hand started to drop as he became overwhelmed.

"They both destroyed mine and Sang's career… They took it as a joke didn't play the game how it was meant to be played, they deserved to die… Die like me" He pointed the gun towards his chest and tried to pull the trigger. McGarrett ran up pulling the gun upwards as the bullet shot out. Malcolm's fell to the floor as Danno handcuffed him.

"Up you get bud!" he was pulled up as shoved towards the door.

* * *

{11th October, McGarrett Household}

"Hopefully, you'll be fine I know it!" Catherine spoke to the screen of the laptop.

"You just need to stop worrying, Steph" a well-built man appeared on screen and sat down next to the girl.

"I know but I have never been in Hawaii before and I don't know anybody, well I don't know if I… know anyone, on-board." The girl seemed unsure of her own words as she tried to make her point.

"You'll know me" Catherine continued as she heard the front door open. "And I am sure you know some of the other guys on the Enterprise. It's only for one trip anyway, while the _USS Carl Vinson_ gets sorted" Steve entered the dining room where Catherine sat on his laptop on a video call, to another man and young woman. "Come and say hi, Steve" Catherine pointed to Steve as he leaned over into the view of the webcam, worried and slightly confused.

"This is my sister Stephanie." Steve gave a little wave to the girl, who looked 16 or maybe 18 at the most, too young to be dressed in a navy training kit. "And, Leon our brother" Steve nodded friendly.

"Aloha" Steve smiled back to her siblings. "You look just like your sister, Cath." they both laughed at the remark, Cath knowing it was too true.

"Hi, Steve" Stephanie was full of energy and had that slight glow to her face like Catherine. Steph was Blonde unlike Catherine's brown locks and had bright blue eyes however there facial features were identical.

"Hey" The muscled man was blonde like Stephanie, and brown eyes like Catherine. The one thing they all had in common were their noses and the fact they were as thin as sticks.

"We better be going, got to leave and catch this flight." Stephanie said straitening her naval training t-shirt. "Should be in Hawaii in ten hours, I think?" She looked to Leon for a second opinion as he nodded.

Cath smiled with a grin "can't wait for you to come!" She paused for a few seconds "You heading straight to the Big Island, Leon?" he nodded.

"Yea, better get back to Holly and the kids." He smiled at the thought of being reunited with his kids. Being a Special Warfare Combatant-Craft Commander always meant being separated from his family, which everyone found hard.

"See you soon, love you" Stephanie shouted as she disappeared out of the screen.

"That's my queue to get going, see you later, Cathy!" Leon said as he fiddled with the laptop.

"Love you too, safe journey." Cath enthused as the screen went blank. She was happy her sister was coming to Hawaii. Even though it was for work, see still enjoyed seeing her.

"You never mentioned your sister got a transfer to the enterprise." Steve questioned her.

"She's not been transferred just she got a one chance trip with me while the _USS Carl_ Vinson is getting maintenance checks." She nodded to Steve as she shut down the laptop. "And Leon's heading back to the mainland to be with his wife and his boys."

"Oh right. How old is she? 17? Doesn't look old enough to even be in the navy, I mean you never mentioned she joined up." Cath laughed as if she heard it all before.

"18 actually, joined the navy nearly two years ago, Metrology and Oceanology. The smart one of the bunch. And Leon's 25, I think." She tried to do the maths in her head; figuring out the age gap between her and her brother and Leon and Stephanie.

"She doesn't look 18 at all." Steve leaned over her shoulder from behind and kissed her neck. "When you due back away?" Steve asked snuggling behind her.

"The next three days... Leaving Hawaii, and heading towards the Far East…" Catherine smiled getting slightly carried anyway by his soft lips. "You get everything … done at work?" Steve nodded as he realised he hadn't been home for 25 hours.

"Yeah" He looked at his watch 10:01. "Fancy a beer?" Cath nodded her head as he went into the kitchen. She got up and watched him clamber around the cupboards pulling out two bottles and popping the lids off. "There you go." He gently kissed her lips as he watched her walk through to the living room and take a seat on the comfy sofa. "You can join me commander" He headed back through to the kitchen and emerged into the living room carry three bottles of beer.

"You're not going to get up and get more are you?" They both giggled as they already knew how the night would turn out. He sat them down on the small coffee table in front of them and sat on the sofa next to her. McGarrett pushed his legs behind her and pulled her down in front of him and began to cuddle her from behind.

"You know what" Catherine turned round to face him. "I don't want them anymore." She pulled his head towards hers embracing in a long but slow kiss and gently let go.

"Oh, I see" Steve made himself more comfortable by pulled her onto of his muscular body. Their kisses were slow, more intense. They pulled each other in close feeling every touch.

* * *

Hope you liked it... Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Next Chapter in... Review and Criticism (if any) are welcomed!

* * *

"Shit, what time is it?" Cath sat up in a state of shock. Steve jolted up as he felt her body disappear from close to his. She peered at her phone. 8:41. Steph and Leon would be landing in five minutes and she had promised beforehand to pick her up.

"What's up Cath?" he had returned to his pillow as she was got some clothes out of her small cupboard. He lay there just watching the girl in frenzy as she rushed to get her clothes on.

"I told Steph I would meet her at the Airport when she got in, in 10 minutes." She pulled a vest top over her head as Steve got up and walked towards her.

"I'll come too..." Steve smiled as he kissed the woman on the forehead as she smiled. "... I'm missing something?" Steve looked confused and disoriented.

"Your boxers" She laughed as he sighed. McGarrett nodded as she left the room. _It isn't my boxers _he knew something else was missing as he checked over his body.

"We better get going, Sailor." The thought slipped his mind as he pulled on his combat pants and ran down the stairs to meet Cath who was dressed and ready to go. "You sure you want to come? I can easily go myself." He shook his head. Steve had to meet her family at some point and preferred he met them a little at a time. Cath pulled him down and gently kissed his lips. "Better get going Commander!"

* * *

"Steph!" Cath ran up to her sister as McGarrett slowly followed behind. They crashed into each other as her sisters duffle bag fell to the floor. Steve and Leon met with a hand shake and a friendly 'Hello'. The two sisters separated and Cath smothered her brother with the exact same hug. Steph gave Steve a small hand shake and a little cuddle, finishing before Cath let go of her brother. "Thought you were off to the Big Island?"

"A bit later, couldn't not met my sisters new man." The three siblings laughed as Steve stood behind Catherine with a small smile on his face. "Come on, get me too a café or something, needing a coffee. She's had me up for more than 24 hours!" Leon pointed to his younger sister as she picked up her bag.

"Easiest one to blame, huh?" Steph looked at her brother as he smiled at her. "Blame the bloody youngest." They walked out of the airport and threw there duffle bags into the truck. After driving five minutes down the road, they stopped at Kamakona's shrimp trunk.

"Hope you don't mind, stopping here?" They got out into the light breezy air and sat down on the bench looking onto the beach. "You all wanting a coffee or?"

"Yeah, please mate" Leon answered first. Stephanie concurred.

"Yeah please." Cath fluttered her eyes as he smiled turning away.

"Hey braaah, what can I get you today?" Kamakona magically appeared from below.

"4 coffees, thanks…" McGarrett placed his head in his hands and peered out of his fingers to see the coffees appearing before him.

"Long night?" He smiled at how Steve looked like his night had been eventful.

"As always" He smiled as he put the money on the counter and picked up the 'to go' cups. "See you later" He walked up to the bench where they were bickering over something over Steve's head. "There you go." Everyone voiced their appreciation, as he sat beside Catherine.

"So, you're the beer guy she always talks about?" Stephanie asked as he settled in his seat. Catherine laughed as she and Steve took a sip out of their coffee. "Take that as a yes."

"Take it she speaks about me then?" Steve eyebrows stuck up in an fascinated way.

"Used to walk past Steph's room when Cath came home and that's all I heard… No secrets safe." Steve's faced dropped as he released there was many embarrassing things Cath could have told her.

"Leon! No we used to speak about something's, but nothing that personal." Stephanie shook her head violently as she reassured Steve by gently grabbing his hand.

"No, I wouldn't want to know anyways. I would have only been 12 when she first met you." She was right. It had nearly been 7 years since they had met. He remembered meeting her after she returned from her home, after Stephanie's 12th birthday.

"7 years ago." Steve looked at his cup. 7 Years of flings in hotel room, the many drunken nights they had, the times they had mistaken the bath tub as his bed. 7 Years had been full of sexually flings. He was snapped out of his daydream as he felt the bench shake as Leon and Stephanie got up.

"Coming for a walk." They both began to walk towards the small beach, taking of their shoes and socks

"Catch up with you two." Cath nodded as she turned to Steve. "Wasn't that bad! Was it?" She caught his 'deep in thought' expression.

"7 Years" She nodded as he couldn't understand where they had all gone.

"Snapped out of it man, or by that look on your face should I say Boyfriend?" Cath had read his mind. The thought of permanently being called 'the beer guy' haunted him.

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"Come on let go" Leon laughed as Cath wouldn't budge "You'll see me in no time, seriously get off"

"Yeah, it will be another 4 months or something like that" Cath mumbled into his shoulder

"No it won't" He pulled her off him and sighed. "I'll text you and meet up with Steph when she video calls you okay!"

"Cya later." Steph cuddled the man as Steve handed him his duffel bag.

"It was nice to meet you Steve." He shook his hand and pulled him in close. "Keep her safe!" Leon waved good bye as he disappeared into the Airport. They all jamp into Steve's pick up as Cath sighed.

"You can stay at mine if you want Steph. There's no need for you too stay at the hotel." Steve and Cath had already spoken too each other thinking it would be a good idea.

"Only if your sure?" Steph questioned.

"Why wouldn't it!" Cath smiled, knowing she would get more time with her sister.

* * *

{15th October, Pearl Harbour, Honolulu}

"You don't have to go!" Steve pleaded. He didn't want to wait another 39 days before he would she his baby again.

"I'll be back before you know it!" They embraced feeling there hatred for leaving each other. His griped around her waist tightened as she failed to move away from his body.

"Come on. Don't take all day. It was nice of you too have me over, Steve. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Stephanie gave him a friendly wave and picked up her duffle bag. "Meet you on-board" She ran off towards the dock as she noticed Rear Admiral Michaels - of Engineering and Applied Sciences - signalling her over. The girls knew him as Uncle rather than Rear Admiral and it was surprising to Steph to see him on the same ship.

"Let me go" Cath cried as Steve finally let his grip loosen. He suddenly became defenceless as she threw her duffle bag over her back and ran up and pecked him harshly on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it, sailor. Love you!"

"Love you too!" He brushed her lips before she slowly and elegantly walked towards her sister and the Admiral.

"I got Lieutenant Junior, Cath" Stephanie nearly knocked her off her feet in excitement. "Lieutenant Junior." In three days' time she would have been serving for the US Navy for two years - the minimum amount for promotion plus it would be her 19th birthday. Their uncle looked over the girls and watched Steve drive away.

"Who's the lucky man Cath?" She knew the question was going to come sooner or later.

"Just a guy." He looked to Stephanie knowing to well Cath wouldn't tell him anything.

"I am not getting involved. Going on-board, see you later Cath. Admiral" She saluted before walking towards the entrance of the ship.

"Chicken!" Steph nodded to her sister's comment.

* * *

It was shorter than i wanted but great idea for next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter :) Review Please :P

* * *

{21st October – Five-0 HQ, Honolulu}

Steve was sat with the five-0 team watching the semi-final of the American football championships. In one week they had two cases: Kidnapping of the local Archeitical genius and the burglary at a small superstore around the corner. His phone started to vibrate on the table which revealed a very inappropriate picture of Cath.

"Shit" he picked up the phone immediately trying to avoid showing the picture.

"Hey Commander" Steve's face instantly beamed as he walked out of the small room were the team were sitting.

"Hi Baby" It had been 6 days since McGarrett had last heard her sweet voice or seen her beautiful body and the phone call only made him feel so far away from her.

"Are you free next Saturday?" Catherine asked with anticipation lurking in her voice.

"Depends if something comes up, Why?" Steve turned round trying to see the last few minutes of the game.

"The Naval Birthday ball is next weekend and I got honourable tickets from my Uncle. Stephanie's going too. A reward for getting Lieutenant Junior and I thought it would be a good night to go to." Steve nodded as Danny appeared out of the room into his office before he return a few seconds after

"I'll see what I can do if it means spending the night with you, I suppose I could get Danny to cover me?" Catherine laughed as Danno stopped dead in his tracks in front of McGarrett.

"No, you have 3 weeks to make up for; I isn't going to cover you again. Oh no" Steve face turned to a dismal plea.

"Danny! Cath's back for one night only. You owe me because you dragged me away last time she was here." Danny ran up to Steve and put his hand out for his iPhone.

"Hey Cath, superman can go, I'll cover him if anything comes up." Danny smiled as he spoke to the young woman on the other side of the phone. "You'd better make it worth I…" Steve pulled the phone of his partner's ear as Danno ran back into the room where Kono and Chin sat.

"Piss off Daniel" Steve returned his phone to his ear. "Can't wait. I got to go but I will text you later when I'm home." Of-course he would text her… they always did, better than phoning each other they agreed.

"Yeah no problems honey. Love you!"

"Love you too" Steve hung up and walked into the room and graciously however harshly smacked Danny on the back of the head.

"What was that for? Do you like hitting me or something?" Danny turned with his head covering his head.

"Incorrect" Steve spat out

"You're both beginning to sound like each other." Kono stated "Boss?" she asked concentrating on the final minute of the game. "You may want to change your caller ID photo for Cath." Chin and Danny stared at each other as Steve went bright red.

"Picture?" Danno questioned. Steve went quiet focusing on his phone changing the photo to a more appropriate picture of them both.

"Done it. Sorry you had to see that. The beers you know" She laughed as he blamed it on the 'drink' while Chin and Danny sat and waited for an answer that never came.

* * *

{27th October, Naval Ball, Honolulu}

A man approached room 497 to here giggling coming from inside. He gently knocked the door and placed his ever shaking hands into his pockets. Stephanie appeared in a grey halter neck dress with sequins around the top, two bows sat behind her left hip as the dress looked elegant as it trailed along the floor.

"Oh my God" The 21 year old, 5ft 7 man stood shocked "Steph you look…" He was lost for words as Steph signalled him to come into the room.

"... Yes she does look amazing, Ryan." Catherine interrupted the brunette man with black Timberland Glasses – standing gobsmacked.

"Hi, Cath." Ryan politely went over and gave her a little cuddle before she disappeared into the bathroom to change out of her dressing gown.

"Hello Darling," He moved up closer to Steph. There was an attraction between them, they told everyone who asked about their relationship 'We're just friends' but deep down; they both had a profound relationship with each other. Steph held her arms out as he embraced her body into his.

"How did your parents take the news you weren't going to see Elliot?" Ryan sighed remembering his little 8 month boy at home with his parents in Michigan. Being a single father after the death of his girlfriend wasn't easy, having to leave the little boy at his parents for weeks even months on end killed him inside. Ellie was a great friend and co-worker to Stephanie – both enjoyed there sciences and after Elliot was born she lost a lot of blood, and passed away. Steph was with Ryan when it all happened, comforting him and they just grew closer and closer they supposed.

"Not too good as always" He murmured as their heads moved nearer to each other's.

"Come on; Wait till you have a few drinks yet." Steve appeared out of nowhere standing at the open room's door. Catherine remerged from the bathroom wearing a Black number with a backless back.

"Hey" She walked up to McGarrett and placed a kiss on his lips. "You all ready to go?"

* * *

He grabbed a hold tight of her hand as they slowly walked up the steep steps to the entrance. Steph couldn't stop smiling. They had known each other since training in Annapolis. The couple caught up with her sister as they laughed as they entered the hall.

"Tickets." They handed over the passes to the posh looking man and walked into the massive ball room. Tables lined the edge of a great dance floor and a stage which peered over the audience. A string band played in the background as the moved closer to the tables

"What's Harley doing here?" Steph tried to hide behind her sister as she let go of her love interest's hand. "He tried to come into the changing rooms." Catherine laughed as Stephanie acted like she was in pre-school.

"He's got a slight crush on you." Ryan reacted

"Slight! Major more like if you are trying to sneak into the changing rooms." Ryan retook a hold of her hand and his smile seemed to calm her down. She appeared out from behind her sister as they all stopped.

"Going to get us drinks, okay?" Steve gently kissed Cath on the lips, as he gently grazed her backless dress.

"I'll come too mate." Ryan released his grip and walked away laughing with Steve.

"You heading back to the hotel room or do you want to come back with us?" Catherine questioned her sister as she watched the men disappear. She wanted to know what she had circulating in her sister's mind.

"Depends how the night turns out" Cath laughed as Stephanie tried to hide her real agenda. They turned around to watch the many naval officers and ensigns dancing on the floor.

"Can't believe you're at Lieutenant Junior already, I mean it took me a few years longer than you. And even Leon." Cath cuddled into her sister.

"Just lucky I guess" Too Steph it was. She had kept quiet at work and did what she was told. Yes she did have fun with some of her other colleague but she stayed by the rules.

"Brainy more like. 94% in your te..." Cath realised her mistake. _Private information_ she reminded herself. _Shit _

"How'd you know? I wasn't going to get told till we got back on board?" Steph was genuinely shocked and unsure if Catherine was telling the truth.

"I know everything." They both laughed unsure if it was true or not. Both men returned with their drinks in hand and continued to walk till Cath and Steve found their seat.

"Text me later. Tell me what your planning and if you need a lift or anything." Cath was on driving duties so was stuck to orange squash.

"Yea will do. Have fun." Steph walked further away holding hands with the tall muscly brunette. Steve pulled out the chair for Cath as she sat down. He sat down and held her hand.

"Come on commander. Let's dance." Steve nearly chocked as he placed his glass on the table.

"No, you know I don't dance." Cath put on a puppy face as he felt ever so guilty. The music turned to the slow peaceful music that only needed his arms around her. Which he was desperate for; her dress had made her body so delectable.

"Fine then!" She pulled him up off the chair as they walked towards the dance floor, once there he took her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Don't blame me if you fall." Steve chuckled as his gripped pulled her in closer.

"You won't let me go, sailor." They stared into each other's eyes, hands clasped together as they swayed to the relaxing music.

* * *

"What we going to do now Lieutenant Commander?" Cath grabbed hold of his hands and placed them around her waist as he stood behind her, with his body pressed up close to her back.

"You son of a bitch!" A fight was in progress as they wandered out onto the street. Two men brawled pulling each other to the floor smacking one another's faces, drawing blood from their bodies. Steve ran towards them followed by some other man and halted the fight; pull them apart, taking them to opposite sides of the entrance to the ballroom.

"Ryan!" Cath ran up to the man that Steve held back as he wiped the blood running down his face. The Captain of Aviation walked towards Harley who was the culprit of all this, and began balling and shouting at the young man. Steve gently loosened his grip as he gave him a handkerchief from his pocket. Steph appeared from nowhere, running as fast as she could in her high heels.

"Ryan" She looked at his bloody nose after running down the entrance dodging the many people watching. Her hands were grasped around his face showing her true feeling of concern.

"I'm fine." The Captain headed towards the man as he saluted. "Captain."

"You alright." He pulled the young man's head up and inspected his noses. "Can't have you brain damaged" He smirked. Ryan was the soon to be Lieutenant of his own team and the Captain was extremely proud of him.

"A little blood, sir." The Captain nodded as he pointed to Harley standing staring at him with hatred and jealously in his eyes.

"Good, you're free to go if you want, Ensign Davidson will be sorted. 9am sharp, a day full of Aviation testing."

"Sir." Steph placed her fingers threw his as he saluted the Captain before he disappear back to Harley. "Thanks, Steve" Ryan turned to face the couple holding tightly onto Stephs hand.

"Do you both want a lift somewhere?" Cath snuggled underneath Steve's armpit as he caressed her open back.

"No, it's fine. We'll find something." McGarrett looked ready to get back to his place as Steph had a rough idea what he wanted to get back for.

"See you both 9am sharp." Cath winked as her and Steve walked towards the pick-up.

* * *

_Basically Filler just now - next chapter is already half written :) think steve will pay back too cath..._


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter hope you like :)

* * *

{The next day, Hilton Holiday Village, Honolulu}

_ewwwh. What is that taste? _She thought as her head twinged in the fresh white pillow._ What is that smell? Musky, cologne, male's cologne, MALES! _She opened her eyes to see Ryan face first into the pillow, the covers only covering his waist. Steph became suddenly aware of her lack of clothes and a sudden light headiness as she slowly sat up.

"Leaving so early?" He was awake. _Ahhhha!_ He pushed himself up and landed onto his side as she sunk back to lying in the bed.

"What happened last night?" She questioned with her hand grazing his chest, pushing him onto his back.

"You don't remember anything?" He laughed like it was a comedy film.

"Some, I remember a fight, a cab and something about socks? Oh my god, Did we... Do anything?" Worry struck over her face as Ryan pulled her in to snuggle her.

"Yea but don't worry, nothing as much as sex, were safe. You were adamant you weren't going to do anything else unless you had your socks on: as usual." They had been in this position before, more than once. 'Comforting' they called it – when they would bewilderingly end up naked in bed together.

"Yea" his hand sculpted her chin, grazing her cheeks as he pulled her head towards his. Romance was in the air as they realised how much they needed and wanted each other. Their lips clashed together like many times before leaving Steph with a grin on her face.

"Steph…" they maintained eye contact as he pulled her in extremely close to his body. "Do you want to go steady?" Ryan proposed kissing her forehead. It was a bit of a shock. Steph looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She questioned. He nodded keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Yea, love too!" they sealed their decision with a fiery kiss.

* * *

The smell of pancakes slowly infused throughout the McGarrett house hold. A scent of syrup, no honey, Catherine guessed as Steve entered the small bedroom as she swiftly moved to face her man.

"Breakfast in bed for my baby" He smiled as he handed her a plate. She sat up giving him a kiss, long, deep.

"You didn't make these. You prefer cereal!" She giggled while he jumped in beside her.

"Okay" He laughed. "I reheated them in the oven." Placing her plate on the bedside table, she started to kiss his neck, her leg wrapped around his body as he lay on his side pushed into her body.

"I'm sure I can reheat them again"

Cath's fingers ran through his hair as she held his head to hers. Steve began to trace his fingers along her naked thighs, discovering she had kept her nudity from the night before. His cock instantly hardened feeling the adreliane rush through his body as he consumed the feeling of happiness. Cath began to groan as his fingers disappeared in-between her thighs retracting in and out, making her moan for him. Placing a kiss on her lips he disappeared leaving kisses down her body, finally stopping at her clit which he gently caressed with kisses sending Catherine on an orgasmic thrill. Her hips began to shake as his fingers gained a faster pace leading her to screaming for his touch; for his meaningful interaction with her.

Returning to her eye contact, Steve rolled her onto top as she sat on his chest. "What have I done to deserve you! I take you for granted" Steve gawked at his girlfriend's body gently stroking her hips as he felt his boxers mysteriously disappear from his waist.

"What have I done to deserve you!" Cath replied before Steve pulled her down and passionately pounded her lips. Her hips crashed against his and they began to gently grind together as she felt his cock enter her. Their eye contact met as she was pushed into the bed as McGarrett carefully went on top. Steve gently extracted in and out feeling Catherine's moans and groans exit her system, his momentum grew and grew; thumping their bodies together, moans turned into screams as he felt another one of her organisms rush away from her body. With the speed and harshness grew he felt himself lose control as he quickly withdrew before letting go. Panting, he fell into the bed as Cath glued herself to his side. She gave him a gentle kiss and pulled back with a smirk.

"What do you do to me!"

* * *

{30th October, 8:23am, Williams Household}

"Governor?" Danny picked up his cell phone from the breakfast table. "Yeah" moving his head in an agreeing motion, he placed his finished bowl in the sink "Okay, I'll be right there." Gabby sat looking at the man with a disappointed face. "Hey, I'll try and be back soon okay" He bent down kissing his fiancée on the head.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Gabby questioned wondering if her partner was ever going to spill the details of their engagement to his co-workers. After over a year together Danny popped the question after picking her up from work – not the most romantic setting to be proposed at – however she entered her 2 bedroomed apartment to see candles lit and her bed covered in roses.

"No, you know I haven't" Danny kissed her on the head as he headed towards the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too." The door slammed as Gabby felt a sense of loneliness sitting in the kitchen

* * *

Steve approached the barricade that blocked the road in and out of the Hawaiian Bank downtown; he flashed his badge and entered the hostage situation.

"Governor?" he joined Chin and Dennings behind one of the many police cars, with protective body armour tied to their bodies.

"14 Hostages all lined up in a line facing this camera." Chin pointed to the little device in his hand. "Finlay Harris and Georgiana O'Neill are the two shooters, entered the bank half an hour ago and got blocked in by HPD. They have killed one hostage every 15 minutes, a woman early 30's and her son a few minutes ago. We've tried contacting them but they're not having it, we need to get in" Danny ran up to the men, followed by Kono after looking around the banks circumference.

"All clear. There's a clear entrance into the bank from the next building" Steve placed his bullet-prove vest around his body and pulled his gun brace over his leg, after checking his ammo.

"Have you checked it for a booby trap?" Steve asked wondering if it was a trap.

"It's fine police have been guarding since this whole thing started" Danny responded. "Let's get going then!"

"No, Kono stay her." The governor shocked the team. "I need to speak to you!" He pulled up the footage of the camera.

"Adam!" Kono staggered back noticing her Yakuza boyfriend next in line to be shot. Chin and Steve ran followed by Danny to the secret entrance to the bank.

* * *

McGarrett pointed the other direction as Chin walked round with his shot gun followed by Danno. They appeared behind the security barriers at the entrance of the Bank. He counted 2 babies/toddlers, 4 children, 7 Adults and an elderly woman and man. There was an ever growing tension between the shooters as the man stood with the gun to Adams head and the woman stood biting her nails – wanting to get out of this mess. The phone rang as HPD continued to make contact with the criminals.

"Answer that fucking phone, will you already." The girl screamed as she placed her hands over her ears as her partner pulled the gun away from Adam's head and ran towards the phone.

"Stop phoning! Thought you would know by now we want out no negotiations." The man stood looking away from the hostages as the woman's head was down between her legs – whispering to herself, on how stupid they had been.

"I'm going in" Steve gently pulled off his bullet prove vest, tucking his hand pistol in between his boxers and combat trousers. He gently walked up to the back of the line standing there before the woman in front of him slowly turned round, holding a little new-born in her arms. Swapping places with her, Steve signalled to where Danno and Chin were as the woman tip-toed over to them. He got 4 more hostages safely behind the security barriers and Chin escorted them outside the building.

"You got 5 minutes" The man threw the phone back down and headed over to his accomplice, he gently stroke her head. "We'll be out in no time baby" McGarrett shook his head showing Danny needed a distraction. Thinking on his feet Danno moved back to the entrance and continued down a small path till he reached the couple. He put his hands up after taking his bullet prove cover off.

"Who are you?" Danny came into the Finlay's view as he moved closer and closer to him. Steve indicated the hostages one by one over to Chin – who was back behind the barrier. They successful got everyone out except Adam who stood as still as a brick before Steve nudged him. He headed towards the security barrier, however as he went through the alarm started to beep making the man turn round shooting his gun at the men as they nosedived to the floor. A shot was sounded from elsewhere killing Finlay as HPD circled around his partner. Kono sprinted through the crowds of people and into Adam's arms, breathing in his scent, feeling the sweat and warmth of his safe body next to his.

"Where's my hug! I shot him" Danno asked as the team laughed at his matter

* * *

{24th November, McGarrett Household}

Work had been really quiet for once, nothing had happened in the last two weeks and the team had nearly run out of paper work to fill in. Steve managed – for once – to get home at 3 and get out into the ocean for a swim. Today; that's what he was going to do. He drove up his drive and jumped out his pick-up. Noticing the door already open he drew his gun and slowly opened the door.

"Cath?" Placing his gun back in his holster, he closed the door "Hi? What you doing back thought you weren't due back for another 2 weeks."

"I got immediately transferred to Pearl Harbour Ops-Centre from the Enterprise before it deactivates" Cath stood in front of him making no effort to move towards him.

"During a deployment?" Cath agreed. "You weren't due back for another 2 weeks?" Cath agreed once more by nodding her head in silence.

"It happens" She was impatience and fidgety; picking at her nails, unable to stand still for more than two minutes

"Is everything okay?" his voice contained a tone of worry.

"You!"

* * *

Hope you like more too come! R & R please


	7. Chapter 7

There is some smut in this one (actually quiet a lot) so i would like your opinions PLEASE

* * *

How could he have been so stupid! He just stood there and watched her burst into tears. But how could he have put it into words, how could he of said Yes – which he so badly wanted to say – however it wasn't the right time, right time for any of this.

Steve could hear the shower running and the gently sobbing still coming from the Lieutenant. He grabbed a small beer and gulped it down, to settle his ever shaking body. He ran up the wooden stairs unsure what to say or even how to say it! He stood in front of the bathroom door before retreating to his bedroom where he knew Catherine would return to after her long enough shower. Sure enough, she did return to his room and received a shock when she seen the handsome man leaning over with his head in his hands. She turned too walked out when Steve sat up.

"Don't" Steve whimpered. Catherine continued her course. "We need to speak… about this"

"We've done as much as we're going to do, so Steve just leave it, okay" Catherine voice was weak and swallow, she was scared they would get into a raging argument and result in her running out in only a towel.

"I still need to say something, I need to say something" She stopped as she heard for the first time the vulnerability in his voice. "I need to tell you that…" He broke down, returning his head in his hands. It was so unreal that he was going to admit it, even though it had been seven years since they first met in Coronado, he still felt really insecure and he didn't like to show his emotions to anyone including Joe White – who had known him for the longest.

"Steve… Steve, look at me" he resisted Catherine wish. "Come on, I know you aren't that stubborn." She crawled behind him and began to caress his chest from behind. He turned around too embrace her. Tears were in both of their eyes, as they nuzzled each other.

"I love you!" Steve snuffled.

"Love you too, Commander" Catherine's comment perked his mood up – with a little smirk – a bit but not by much.

"You know I will be here for you, we'll do it together and we'll work out something" tears began to roll down both of their faces. It was becoming real, life was about to change. "I won't leave you. I'll be here, we'll work it out" His voice was full of compassion, care and comfort. They knew there would be a complete change in their schedules and their romping weekends would change into something else.

"No turning back now. Are you sure?" Catherine looked deep fully into his eyes.

"Never been sure of anything else in my life!" McGarrett pulled her closer and she was stricken by an over passionate kiss.

Catherine was right, they had to make a commitment to each other, that they wouldn't give up half way through and even if they did; there would be no way they could stop it.

Catherine was 6 weeks pregnant and Steve – for once in his life – made a long term promise.

* * *

"6 weeks gone already?" Steve held her close to his chest as they lay on the little land of sand in front of his house watching the sun slowly sink into the ocean.

"Yes, but I didn't find out till last week. I wasn't not going to tell you so soon but, you know…" She spoke into his body as she slowly raising her head to level his. "But you know me too much." She giggled patting his chest.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have minded if it took you a few weeks longer. I was just scared for you." Steve had an eternal smile tattooed into his face. "As long as you told me before they were born!"

Smirks appeared on their faces as they lay in the dying sun. The lay facing each other; their bodies in close contact.

"You can slap me if you want." Catherine was confused as she waited for him to continue. "I didn't have anything on, that night after I got back from work. That's what I had lost that morning. I knew I was missing something." She looked up at him giving him a slow kiss.

"I don't care who's fault it was." Cath pulled him in for another kiss. "I can't even remember it that well"

* * *

{11th October, McGarrett Household}

_Finishing off the last drops of the bottle, Steve dropped the bottle onto the couch. Cath came sneaking up behind him, sculpting her hands around his hips slowly pushing through the top of his combat trousers. McGarrett pulled her hands out as she pushed and pulled him towards the Kitchen._

_Hard-pressed against the counter, Steve pulled her in close to his body, her hands reaching for his face, his clenching her hips. Diving in and out of each other's mouths, exchanging tastes, McGarrett slowly moved his hands under Catherine's vest top feeling her stomach before reaching her bra, before she broke away from his lips; closing her eyes._

"_Is everything okay?" he asked as she took a deep breath. Nodding she clashed her head with his; still breathing deeply._

"_I don't want to hurt you." He soothed, gently kissing her cheek as he gently pushed her vest top up slightly_

"_You're so beautiful." He kissed her nose this time, his eyes watching closely as he pulled her vest over her breasts._

_"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said as he pulled the vest over her head revealing her toned torso. He grabbed her waist, spinning her around and placing her on top of the kitchen counter. He brought his lips to her neck, lightly sucking on her skin. Steve moved closer to her face; cheek, lips sharing a deep, passionate kiss as their hands explored each other. Cath grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his nice abs._

"_I see someone's looking better!" Cath laughed with their noses clattered together. _

"_Come on! I'll let you see me better." He lifted her up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. Slowly and carefully he kicked his bedroom door open and let her safely land on her feet as she continued to bend down to his waist level._

_Steve looked down, smiling and becoming impossibly harder at the site of Catherine on her knees in front of him. He reached down and began to untie his trousers as she placed her hands in his way of continuing _

"_Let me." she stopped him when he moved to unbutton his pants. McGarrett grinned and happily induced as he watched her pull down his trousers. _

"_Looks like someone's happy to see me" she teased as his boxers showed his hard cock on edge._

"_You have no idea." He laughed, looking at Cath slow expanding his boxers out and off his waist, letting them fall to the floor. _

_Slowly she moved in and wrapped her lips around him, taking him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling rushing through his body._

_Steve brought his hands onto her hand; gently stroking her hair and gradually forcing her further. She felt his muscles tense more in her mouth. _

_Without any warning; He let out a load moan as he released himself into her mouth_

"_Shit!" Steve couldn't control himself as Cath slowly appeared in front of him staring at him with 'devil eyes'. "I couldn't warn you… Sorry" She laughed kissing him, exchanging his taste as punishment. He pulled her on top as they feel to his small double bed, kissing with rawness and passion. _

_In a flash, Steve had turned her onto her back on the bed and pulled off her short shorts, pulling her thong to one side revealing her too him. _

"_What are you doing?" she gasped as she felt his finger enter her tight body._

"_Saying sorry" He murmured into her skin as he kissed down her body. He pulled his fingers out of her and tugged her pants down once his face had reached her waist. He began to suck her clit making Cath breathless and shout his name_

"_Steve…please…" she cried out_

"_Not yet." He mumbled against her, the vibrations sending shocks through her._

_Cath gasped as he continued to tease and play with her, using his mouth and hands to slowly bring her to her limit. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, she exploded, crying out his name as she did. After realizing he had excited her enough; Steve came back up to face her, looking her over as he ran a hand through her brown tangled hair. _

_Gradually, he began to kiss and touch Cath again after her breathing had almost returned to its normal rate. Her hand exploring his body while his hands and lips explored hers as the passion built up between them once more._

_Steve looked down her, discovering her body with his eyes. Steve grabbed Cath's cheek and guided her into a deep kiss as she guided him into her tight entrance; showing she needed and desired him. _

_"You feel so good…" he groaned into her neck._

_Cath gasped for breath as she suddenly became breathless again. She moved uncomfortable trying to adjust to him being inside of her. They lay like that for a few seconds, before Steve slowly began to grind his hips against her, pushing further into her and retracting._

_"Steve…" Catherine cried out when he hit her g-spot. He responded by plunging harder as she brought her hips up; trying to take even more of him._

_They both began to build up to a shared rhythm as their bodies collided in magnificent friction. Steve instantly stopped dead in his tracts. Too Cath's disappointment he disappeared from her however began to caress her using his tip to tease her folds._

"_Steve!... enough teasing… I want YOU! And only YOU!" Steve was waiting for those words to be screamed out her mouth, he wanted her to beg. Without warning he plunged deeper and farther into her than he had before. He set a strong steady rhythm as Cath rocked her hips with his, moaning his name as her body jolted up and down on the bed._

"_Tonight you're mine" He said as he thrust harder and faster, making them both pant for each other._

"_Yes… always" She moaned for him as she began to feel the build up inside of her. "Please…" she moaned as he hit her g-spot again. Still clashing their bodies together, Steve knelt across her body – sucking her neck like a vampire, hungry for blood – as she scream for him as she let go of her ever growing organism. _

_Steve continued to pound Cath as he felt himself let go and halt to a stop, collapsing on poor Cath – who lay there with her eyes shut. Their bodies were interlinking each other's into one. After 6 minutes of gaining his strength and the majority of his breath back, Steve lifted himself off Cath and slowly pulled himself out. He collapsed next to her, still trying to slow his breath down._

_Turning around, he saw Cath staring at him with her chin rested on his shoulder. He pulled her in close, smelling a vague scent of flowers. _

_"I love you." She breathed. Steve smirked, stroking her shoulder and back._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Smut? Reviews Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter hope you like! R&R please :)

* * *

{4th December, Five-0 HQ}

"Yes" Danny was leaning against the wall of the interrogation room. "No, I won't. We're nearly finished here… Gabby stop worrying" Steve slowly opened the door slightly listening into his partner's conversion. "I'll meet you at the courthouse in an hour okay? Love you!" Steve entered into the hallway with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, Bye. Bye" Danno hang up his phone shoving it into his pocket before turning away from Steve and heading towards the main meeting area.

"You alright Danno?" He was shaking and sweat began to slowly drip from his head. He nodded gulping largely. "If you say so" Steve laughed at his partner incapability of keeping secrets. He had overheard Danny and Gabby's complete conversion and knew of their plans to have a quiet wedding ceremony at the Honolulu courthouse. Of course; the fact that Danno had asked if Grace could stay at his for the night – while Stan and Rachel were way to Las Vegas – gave him the idea that something serious was going down.

"Did Cath manage to get Grace?" Danny asked clasping his hands together after entering the main HQ.

"Yea, think there away window shopping or something" Steve sighed, knowing it would still end up costing him money.

"When is she away back off-shore?" the men stopped leaning against the large screen staring out into the city. Steve breathed heavily. Danny was the only one that knew Cath was even back after he appeared at the McGarrett household to get some case files from him.

"Not for a long time yet…" Danno looked confusingly at his partner. "The enterprise is deactivating next week and she got a replacement to pearl for a while." Steve didn't want to tell his best friend just yet, too early to even tell anyone yet, he thought.

Danno padded him on the back as he left into his office. Steve pulled out his phone and began to text:

_Hey Guys, Danno and Gabby are getting 'secretly' married at the Courthouse tonight! Everyone has to be at mine tonight in 2 hours, 6 o'clock. EVERYONE has to come… including you Weston! Hope to see you there!_

He sent it off to: Cath (too let her know she could buy a frock with Gracie using the money he wished she wouldn't spend), Kono and Chin (even though they were in the next room), a few of the team close technicians – including Charlie and Lori Weston. Even though he knew she was no longer in Oahu, he knew it was worth a shot! Steve walked into his office and straight onto his phone, phoning some of Gabby's work mates. After the call his phone wouldn't stop buzzing, replies 'yea, sounds great' or 'definitely will be there'. Steve said his goodbyes to the team as he rushed out.

* * *

{6 o'clock that day, McGarrett Household}

"Why you don't half glow do you?" Steve walked into his bedroom looking at Cath through the mirror. She looked in deep thought smiling as she stood up twirling round in a deep green playsuit cutting off just before her knee revealing her beautiful legs. He moved closer to her wearing a pair of grey jeans matched perfectly with a red checked shirt.

"You look alright yourself" Cath giggled; cuddled around his toned body.

"I love you so much." He perked his lips signalling he wanted to have her on his lips. She leaned up gently kissing his lips before bouncing back onto her feet.

"I love you too." Steve leant down kissing her again. "And you too" he protectively put his hand on Cath's belly and gently tilted down and kissed it, making her laugh. Voices could be heard entering the house as Grace came running into the bedroom.

"Everyone's coming, Uncle Steve" Grace was extremely excited, even though she had no clue what was happening. Steve was going to let Danny tell her what the fuss was about. "Come on" she shouted as she ran back down stairs leaving Cath and Steve snuggling into each other.

"I suppose we better get going then" Cath looked into his eyes placing one last kiss on his lips and interweaved their fingers together. They moved slowly down the stairs as Steve was surprised to see the amount of people around. Kono, Adam (not someone he expected to see), Chin and Malia, Max, Charlie from the tech lab, a few vague faces he remembered from Gabby's work and a few other friendly faces. Everyone moved outside to the view of the ocean where music blared, drink and food was placed on a table and a small gathering of tables and chairs in the corner.

Suddenly the music went quiet as Danny and Gabby entered. Hand in hand and shocked out of their minds. Everybody cheered as they entered further. "Fuck you Steve!" Danno collided with his partner giving him a short hug. "Never tell me Grace is ill again!" The men laughed as Grace ran up to her dad.

"Why are we having the party Danno?" She questioned as Gabby joined the pair.

"We got married darling, sorry I couldn't take you!" Danno lifted his daughter up in his arms wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"You're married to Gabby? KOOL!" Grace laughed as Danny was shocked by her reaction. He thought she would have smacked him for not taking her.

"Hey, I'm not too late am I?" a voice appeared from the door frame looking at the party.

"Lori!" everyone turned round as she moved closer to the gathering of people and congratulated Danny before socialising with the many other people as the party got underway. Everyone was enjoying their selves: the drink was slowly disappearing as with the food. Many people were dancing in the middle of the patch of grass, including Danny as Steve sat with Grace mucking around – keeping her entertained

"Steve" Lori interrupted him while he sat tickling Grace "Can I speak with you for a minute please" Steve nodded as he left Grace in fits of giggles.

They walked into the house and turned into his kitchen – escaping the noise from outside. She stood their trying to start the conversion. It had been several months since they had seen each other and awkwardness was setting in between the two of them.

"How's it going back at home?" Steve began as she stood their unable to speak.

"Yeah okay I suppose… Less adventurous" She laughed patting his arm grazing his right muscle. "I need to tell you something" She hit her legs as she breathed in "I didn't just come for Danny" she looked up into his eyes as he realised it may have been a mistake to invite her. He had known before she had left she had a feeling of love toward him, but now he had Cath… things were different to before.

"Lori… I can't" She moved closer to his body as Steve raised his arms up in defence. "Lori, Stop" She had pushed him towards the countertop trapping his escape.

"I love you and I never had a chance to tell you" she stated as he slowly pushed her away.

"I told you I can't, sorry" Steve walked out and back to the gathering of people who danced slowly rocking back and forth, laughing and chattering. He made his way up to Grace and Cath who were dancing together as Danny watched on.

"You okay, honey?" Cath questioned Steve as he blew out a large sigh.

"Yea, of-course I am" he pulled Graces arms into the air and began dancing like an idiot before she got embarrassed and ran away, making Cath laugh.

"You scared away my dancing partner" She giggled. Their bodies collided, his arms around her waist while hers rested on his chest.

"You got a new one…" Steve smirked as his hands moved up to her stomach. They both had banana smiles stretching across their faces as the slowly swayed back and forth to Bryan Adams 'Heaven'.

Cath let go as she ran back inside the house; running up the stairs and into the small bathroom, leaving Steve alone and confused. He jogged in and walked up stairs to find Cath cleaning her mouth and face up. Picking up the crackers on the bedside table and a glass, he handed her the crackers to eat and filled the glass up with water.

"Sorry" Cath apologized as Steve pulled her in close.

"Don't be stupid" He laughed caressing her hair placing kisses throughout. "You want to stay up here or go back down?" Cath grabbed his hand, tangling her fingers in his, smiling as she dragged him behind her.

"Let's go"

They came out of the bedroom to find Danno running up the stairs. "You okay Cath?" Cath looked at Steve who looked at Danno who looked right back at him. Steve turned to Cath silently asking her to speak; unsure what he could say. Cath smiled at him as she placed a shielding hand over her stomach.

"I'm Pregnant" She spat out as Danno's face was filled with a smile and then turned to a dismal frown.

"Not another Superman is it?" He laughed as he gave Cath a hug and turned to Steve. "Promise me you won't turn the kid into a combat Pac Man please!" He became serious but not for long as they pulled each other in for a hug. "Congrate's man"

"Got an announcement too make!" Danno shouted coming out of the house as the music halted and everyone became quiet.

"Thanks for everyone coming tonight! It has been amazing and with the fact that it was apparently only organised two hours ago is really nice you could all come. So I want to really say is everyone have a really good time, dance, eat, and get drunk. Well…"

"Dan…" Steve threatened Danny to stop speaking.

"… Except Cath cause her and Steve are expecting!" Danno shouted before pulling Gabby in front of him as a barrier between him and Steve. Everyone congratulated them and the party livened up yet again. Steve kissed Cath head as he left her to speak to Kono, Malia, Gabby and some her work mates.

"I'm going to kill you Danny!" Steve walked up to him as he sat discussing soccer with Chin.

"You're Welcome" Steve pushed his head forward slightly mucking up Danny's hair.

"Ho'omaika'i 'Ana" Chin shook the man's hand pulling him in close, congratulating him.

"Mahalo" Steve thanked him before getting pulled to one side by Danny.

"What did Lori want?" Danny and Steve leisurely walked towards the water, onto the sand. "I seen what happened"

"Nothing happened" Steve sighed shoving his hands in the trouser pockets. "She told me she shouldn't have left…"

"And…" he prodded

"… She loved me. But I pushed her away, I told her I couldn't. I didn't tell her why but then you – Mr Einstein – blabbed the news." Steve pulled his hand over his face.

"Where is she now?"

"God only knows!" Steve couldn't really care. He had invited her to celebrate Danny's marriage: except she decided to express her love for Steve at the worst possible time.

"You better watch man!" Danny's protective instinct over took his emotions

"I know… But I have Cath now. I love her" Steve admitted turning round to find Lori standing behind him and Danny. "Shit" he whispered facing Danny, after seeing Lori with dry tear marks down her face.

"Congratulations" She walked away from the men who stood dumbfounded.

* * *

More too come :D


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, I loved all your hatred for Lori :L Wasn't expecting that at all... R&R again please.

* * *

{9th December, McGarrett Household}

"Steve, Phone!" Cath shouted moving it from underneath her body. Somewhere it always ended up. "Not got used to sleeping without it. Have we?" She laughed handing it too him as he appeared out of the bathroom, his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Unknown number?" he quizzed himself as he answered. "Steve McGarrett"

"Hello, Captain James McKinnon's, replacement for Captain Vince Fryer" Steve shook his head before agreeing, letting the Captain carry on. "I attended a crime this morning of a bombing of an evidence van. Your latest case 3029 has been damaged." Steve shock his head in disbelieve. Hiro Noshimuri's murder investigation had been solved and was being transferred into holding before Wo Fat's sentence was clarified in court.

"Are you sure?" He moved away from Cath and onto the Balcony. "I mean 100% sure?" It had taken nearly 9 months to get the case of Noshimuri's murder over to Hawaii. It was to be added to Wo Fats never-ending sentence which was to be heard in court when all cases were rectified.

"Sorry, Yes. 74% of the cases in the truck had just been collected from your office; however I was informed this case was of high importance." Captain McKinnon's spoke with a rather strong New Yorker accent, making it a bit difficult to follow. "HPD has decided to give you jurisdiction over the case and the evidence already collected will be sent to the Governor then redirected to you and your team. Good Luck"

"Thanks, Bye" Both men hanged up leaving Steve mind to wonder. _Who would be trying to protect Wo Fat? _

* * *

{Later that day, Five-0 HQ}

"Danno!" Steve shouted down the corridor, catching the man before he moved into his office. "My office" he pointed to his desk rather hurriedly, as the men scuttled into the room. "Look" He held his phone in his hand showing Danny the main screen. "Third time today and it isn't even noon yet." Lori was phoning him, and not for the first time. "13 missed calls yesterday, 8 the day before, 10 the day before that."

"Calm down! Breath, sit down" he pulled Steve's phone from his hand as his partner fell to the chair. "Does Cath know" Steve looked at him as if he was thick.

"Yes, I am living homeless and have turned to a life of prostitution, what the hell you think Danny!" Steve was tense; no scientist was needed to say that. He wished he had never invited her over to Oahu, she had brought so much trouble and quite frankly he couldn't care anymore.

"Hey. I wasn't the one who invited a girl who once loved you. Who – in my opinion shouldn't have been invited because she was vulnerable and still loved you! There said it" Danny leaned against the desk waving his hands around in the air, thrusting them towards McGarrett.

"How the hell was I meant to know? She left with a goodbye, not telling me how she felt, not saying 'I love you' but 'Bye'. It's her own fault! I didn't know! You were the one how told me, weeks after she fancied me and I believed you were trying to make a ludicrous little remark, just to piss me off!" The phone rang again in Danny's hand as he forced it towards his head.

"Answer it!" Steve shook his head. They were disturbed by Kono as she knocked on the door. "Can you come back in a minute please?" Danno questioned sighing heavily.

"No, we pulled prints off the bomb's container, you have to see this"

"You double checked this?" He asked looking at the id on the screen. Chin nodded as he rechecked it in front of Steve.

"See." He showed the result appear a match. 'Joe White' _Why would he want to destroy evidence of one of his oldest allies/enemy death? It would have added more time onto Wo Fat's sentence. _

"There is no address for him. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Kono looked at her boss as he continued to stare at the screen. "Boss"

"No, I haven't heard from him since I met Shelburne, in Japan a few months ago." Steve had decided best not to tell anyone what he was doing – as usual.

"You met Shelburne and didn't tell us?" Danno turned to Steve.

"Yeah, it's my mom." He walked off into his office.

The team went quite for several minutes before Steve reappeared into the main area. "Is the old Katur Warehouse still standing?" Kono opened up the search engine showing the old building. "That's where he'll be, but I need to get something first."

* * *

"Lori was round earlier" Cath appeared out onto the landing as Steve looked through a large cupboard at the top of the stairs. "She said I was lucky to have a man like you… We both were"

Steve stopped as he slowly came out to see she had been crying, and still was. "She said she was 'Sorry' to tell me that my man wasn't faithful to me, that he had found love with her because he was unable to find it in me" Cath stood leaning against the door with the tears running down her face.

"Cath, you don't believe her!" Steve looked at her with his eyebrows on end. He tried to move closer to her but she kept moving further and further away with each step. "Cath…" Steve reached out for her but she batted him away.

"Don't, touch me" she looked at him with water in her eyes, ready to pour out in any minute. "I told her that you wouldn't do that to us. You 'loved me' or was that just words flowing out your mouth. She said you call her all the time, asking to meet up so you can get away from me; it's not really cases you're away too. You are spending time with her!"

"Hold on a minute!" Steve pushed the door shut. "I call her all the time! Bullshit! Look" He pulled out his phone, shaking as he scrolled to his caller history. "Missed call, Lori Weston. Missed call, Lori Weston. Missed call, oh who from I wonder. Lori Weston." Steve held out his phone showing her the 73 missed calls. "I don't phone her asking for sex, I don't phone her up to get away from you. When I say 'I love you' I mean it!"

"How I'm I meant to know that?" Cath sighed as tears fell onto his screen. He picked up a black bag swinging it onto his back accepting his phone back from her.

"Look in my bedside table." He left her standing on the landing.

"You got it?" Steve ignored Danno raising his phone to his ear as the travelled along the streets.

"You need to let it go! You need to stop your sick little fantasy and the telling it to my girlfriend! You need to see that I found love in somebody, that I may have lost. And if you think I am even going to consider letting her go and come running into your arms you can fucking forget it cause Cath was worth a thousand of you! I never want to hear from you again!" He slammed his screen ending the call as the team sat in silence as they watched McGarrett's anger being relieved.

* * *

{Katur Warehouse}

"Put it down Joe!" McGarrett walked in behind the older man who sat with electrical supplies in front of him. "Joe!"

"Steve, just leave pretend you didn't see anything and go." His back remained turned away as he continued to concentrate on a small box.

"We know it was you who bombed all the evidence of the case." Worried Steve slowly began pacing towards him.

"I told you the rules! No more investigations that involved Shelburne! I told you from the start not to explore the past! Why wouldn't you listen!"

"I needed to know why… I wanted to know why! Wouldn't you?"

"NO! Go Steve." Joe swirled round with the small box in his hand. "I'll give you 20 seconds!" He slammed the button on the side of the black box. Steve ran right up to him pulling him away from the resting place of the bomb. Joe smacked him over the head as the men began to exchange punches and tackles. He pushed Steve closer to the exit.

"Joe! What are playing at?"

"Get out of here Steve, only way I am getting out of this warehouse is dead."

"McGarrett!" Danny called from the exit.

The bomb exploded only numerous meters from Steve and his ex-commander pounding them into a wall followed by the collapse of the roof. As it detonated Kono and Chin were blown out of the door and landed onto the hard concrete of the harbour.

Sirens blazed, heat could be felt and no building could be seen as Chin woke turning his sight to the pile of rubble. He was thankful for the suits Steve had collected, which helped protect him from being severely damaged. He sat up slightly as he seen the fire and rescue team begin to extinguish the flames. Looking over the harbour floor he couldn't see any of the team. He ran up to the Ambulance and seen Kono being treated for multiple scars as he was dragged in and bandaged up, covering the not so important cuts. He jumped out looking for Steve and Danny. _Had they got out? Had they been caught in the rubble? Danny was just behind him._

"Danny!" Kono jumped out the ambulance as Danno's cries of pain could be heard. He was located just in the entrance of the warehouse in a small pocket which still stood. Danny was pulled out and transferred onto a stretcher.

"He's still in there!" Danny coughed and spluttered. His arm was unrecognisable due to the blood everywhere and his body was covered in black suet. "Steve… Joe"

The Fire crew raced to move the rubble away after getting rough co-ordinates of the two men. They heaved a body out the mess and threw it onto a stretcher before rushing back to the ambulance before flashing off before Chin could see who it was. Several minutes later, a second body was pulled out. This time they were slower and gently placed the body into a body bag. Whoever it was, was dead, leaving the cousins confused and apprehensive.

* * *

Gabby and Cath entered the hospital ward trying to avoid the many laundry carts that cluttered the place. The explosion was plastered over the news and Catherine and Gabby knew Danny and Steve were involved. They spotted Chin and Kono sitting waiting outside a small room. Chin faced them as they came darting up the corridor. He was covered in burn marks and cuts over his visible arms, while Kono sat with mascara running down her face with charcoal marks over her body.

"Hey. Catherine slow down!" Chin pushed his hands out in front of him as they reached the pair. "He's in there. With Danny"

She gradually pushed the door open and found Danny perched on his seat facing his partner, with his arm in a brace.

"Cat... Cath" Steve was weak and limp as he lay as straight as a pole on the hospital bed.

"What the hell you got into now!" She leant down and kissed in forehead avoiding his swollen jaw. She sat next to him holding his free hand tight. "ohhh Steve"

Danny stood up and turned round to exit the room when Steve's voice squeaked "T, Thanks D" he turned away from the door and headed to Steve's head as he struggled to keep a steady breathing rate.

"Just get better please for the kids' sake." Danny tilted his head down as he exited the room and pulled it up in worry as he walked further away from Steve and Catherine and into Gabby's arms. Catherine stood up and examined his total injures. After a heavy punching fight and being smashed off a wall and buried by a bomb; he had actually came off better than she thought! Several broken ribs, a broken jaw which had swollen up already, bruises all over his face, and faint lines of blood coming from his nose.

She kissed his forehead once more, it insure him he was safe, with her. "I found the box" She stated as he was lost in her beauty. "I found the other things too" she giggled as she found herself full of emotions unable to show the right one. The box contained many things; a receipt to a dress Steve had bought her for her first birthday they had shared, a watch she had bought him for his 35th Birthday, letters the pair had exchanged, photos of them, and a little white box – a white box with a silver ring with a small diamond on top.

He lay there wondering why he had been so stupid. He wondered why he had always been so stupid! There wasn't just him anymore, Catherine and the little one both suffered at his actions. But with him gone he could live a proper life, one that he wasn't scared of. One he could be free to find out his families past and keep in contact with his mom. Joe was dead and Steve was free.

* * *

R & R extremely appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

Updated Verison,,, Hope you like it!

* * *

{12th December, McGarrett Household}

"Come on dafty" Catherine held open the door as Steve slowly used Danny's old walking stick.

"Ha... Ha... Ha" Steve coughed between each step. Even though it had been three days after the event, his body had somehow gotten worse. He felt the pain more or maybe it just was the fact he had just got out the hospital after lying in the un-comfy bed for two nights.

"Don't know how you're going to manage being off work." Catherine smirked. Steve pulled out his pad and pen and began to write.

_I'm back soon. I can still walk, kind of talk and slightly kiss my girl right_. Cath read the note as she found herself giving him the kiss on his forehead. "What's wrong?" he breathed lightly as he whispered out the words through his wired jaw.

"My parents phoned. They want to meet you"

_Have you told them about the_… Steve got interrupted as she put her hand in the way of where he was writing.

"... No, not yet I can't tell them over the phone. But I thought about them coming over here. By that time I should be 3 months… ish" Cath smile contained nervous thoughts.

"Yea, sure" Steve mumbled with a nod to clarify what he had tried to say. He began to write again. _Nice too meet them. Maybe not so soon okay?_

"Yeah. Not getting them over till your better. Don't want them seeing my man like this!" She smiled giving him another kiss – this time gently grazing his lips. "Smoothie time" Cath giggled as Steve's face to disgust. Three days in and he hated the sight of them. But he ate them, not only because it was the only thing he could eat, but he wanted to see Cath's smile.

* * *

{27th December}

"How's it going out there?" Cath looked at the small screen.

"Fun actually, not a lot of people on-board as usual. The majority of people went home for Christmas and New Year." Stephanie replied. She was some of the few people who had decided to work over the holidays. "I spoke to Dad and Mom earlier... They aren't happy you haven't visited them in a while and don't see why you and Steve can't go out to the mainland for New Year's." Stephanie looked at Cath who seemed to pondering her mind, thinking of how to tell her sister.

"I'm Pregnant and I haven't even told them yet!" Cath had her head down avoiding eye contact.

"Oh my, Congratulations! How long are you?" Steph's face lit up in a state of surprise.

"12 weeks. I haven't had the chance to tell them yet, I phoned them after I got back and invited them out, so I am planning telling them then" Cath tried to reassure her sister she knew what she was doing.

"When they coming out?"

"This time, in 6 days" Cath smiled

"When I am back in Hawaii?"

"Nothing like support from my sister... And my brother maybe" Leon appeared out of nowhere as he placed a mug of tea in Steph's hand.

"Hey" he sat down next to Stephanie. "What am I getting dragged into now?" Stephanie laughed as he questioned his sister.

"Fancy staying over for a few days while mom and dad are here? Please, you've met Steve." she pleaded her brother.

"Heard you were knocked up" he laughed as Stephanie hit his arm at his insensitivity to the word pregnant. "Is that what the supports for?" he laughed as he remembered his own experience of meeting his wife's parents.

"Yea, he needs some male support" Cath pleaded

"No sorry can't. Steve okay with Mom and Dad coming?" he questioned with a concerned voice.

"Commander Leon Rollins" a voice appeared from nowhere.

"Best be off, see you later Steph, you too Cath" Leon rushed off with the disposable coffee in hand.

"I don't know. I get off tomorrow at Washington and going to Michigan for few days with Ryan, don't know if I feel up to seeing dad." Stephanie looked down at her cup.

"Please!"

"I'll text you later okay. Best be going too. I suppose. Love you" Steph stood up, waving as she

"Love you too, stay safe"

* * *

{2nd January, McGarrett Household}

Steve woke up to find Catherine resting on his shoulder, smiling as she dreamed. Her hand rested on his waist as he caressed her back gently, swirling his fingers delicately along her skin. It was going to be a big day for both of them. Catherine's parents were coming to the island and without Cath knowing, Steve's jaw was going to be free again after 3 weeks in the wire.

"Morning Darling" Steve whispered into Cath's hair as she stirred in his arms.

"Hi, honey." She lifted her head off of him, pulling her head up to his neck gently pecking it, before resting back into him. "How you feeling?"

"Good" he pointed to her.

"Brilliant" She looked into his eyes "You nervous?" she questioned. He nodded in response.

"We'll be okay" he mumbled holding her tight. She smiled into his shoulder praying her parents liked him. He looked over to the clock, 9:32. He gently patted her on the back before slowly picking himself up and heading over to get changed. He took back his note pad: _I got to go into work till 11 I'll meet you back here okay?_

"What Steve! You promised you would be here when they came!" Cath turned disappointedly.

"Sorry" He mumbled, "Work Left, I be back soon" He leant down waiting for her to kiss him before he left the house, leaving Cath to meet her parents herself.

* * *

{10:43am, Honolulu Airport}

"Hey Darling" Cath stood at the door of the airport.

"Mom" Her arms flung over Harriet Rollins, as Jonathan Rollins – Engineering Admiral Reservist of USS Navy – pulled too large suitcases behind him. "Dad" She squeezed the tall man with a mixture of Grey and Black hair.

"Hi Darling" she let go gently, recoiling back onto her feet. "So, where's the man then?" Her father looked around the crowded airport.

"He got called away this morning, but he's not going to be that late… he hopes" she laughed nervously at the thoughts going through her father's head. Jonathan was extremely protective over his family. One thing out of line he would react.

"Is your sister back in Hawaii yet?" Her mother asked putting her arm around her daughter.

"Ten minutes… She's coming in from Detroit. How was the flight anyways?" Cath tried to change the subject before her dad questioned why she was there.

"Rubbish as usual" John spat out after he started to rumble in his hand luggage.

"Stop moaning, John!" Harriet laughed at her husband's incompetence. He looked up with puppy dog eyes and pulled out a bag.

"Two bars of chocolate from duty free as you requested" he handed to Cath who stood grinning like a cheetah. "Let's go get a coffee, and wait for Steph! She'll be late anyways"

Catherine and her mother sat on the little bench facing the arrivals gate while her father ran for some drinks. Steve was texting her, telling her to breathe, calm, he would join her in a matter of seconds and help her bare the front of the lectures she knew was going to get from her father.

"Here you go" Jonathan appeared in front of the mother and daughter and handed them their drinks. "Where's Stephanie?" He quizzed as he stood anxiously.

"What have you got planned dad!" Cath had seen him nervous like this before.

"Nothing, a sparring match" he coughed the last bit trying to disguise his true intentions.

"She won't do it I told you, Jonathan and I am not for it either!" Harriet said pointing her finger at her husband. Cath agreed as she felt a little stroke on her shoulder.

"Hey Baby" Cath looked round to see Steve wide mouthed and smiling, his wire was off and Cath had the shock of her life. She stood up and walked round and collided with him, forgetting about his ribs making him cry slightly in pain.

"Sorry" She kissed his lips as his jaw moved a little bit. "Dad, Mom this is Steve." Her parents had been staring at them since he had joined them at the bench. He nodded shaking Jonathans hand and then Harriet's. Stephanie bundled over cuddling her mom from behind, scaring her vaguely.

"You miss me?" She laughed as her mom elbowed her in the stomach.

"Don't do that again missy!" She shouted as she readjusted herself.

"Sorry, Hey dad" Stephanie made on attempts to move closer to her dad, until he came up to her. He opened his mouth however Stephanie spoke first "No sparring match's dad!"

"But…"

"No." She bit back before he could get a chance to explain himself.

"Think about it…" he pointed at his daughter.

"Come on were going before this turns into a full scale public brawl!" Cath said trying to break the pair up.

* * *

{The Next Day, McGarrett Household}

"Faster movements, especially with your roundhouse kicks. There too slow." Cath sat on the Lanai, watching Jonathan putting Steph through her paces for her next taekwondo sparring match; only two days away.

Steph persisted on – taking her father's advice into account. Making her kicks: faster, stronger and more of a statement as the sound of the battered pad echoed.

"Axe kicks need to be more up and down" Cath was the always thought she was the expert in Taekwondo, even though she was a lower grade. She enjoyed the kicks and the patterns however Steph preferred the sparring; kicking people violently.

"Shut up. I'm doing it fine" Jonathan lightly hit the kicking pad over his daughters head at her disobedience to her elders.

"Listen to your sister." Cath laughed remembering how fun it was too annoy her sibling and how her dad felt about manners.

"Half, double half, spin half and… jump reverse crescent kick" Steph collapsed to the floor after failing to hit the last kick.

"I don't even want to do this match! I told you no more last time" Lifting herself up off the floor she wiped the sweat off her head and stood with her arms crossed. "I was off work for two weeks cause of my knee last time"

"Think of it as the best of three matches…"

"Would rather not Dad!" She kicked the pad out of his hand and walked back into the house. He was pushing her hard, practicing for 2 hours and a quarter had really drained her energy. Jonathan picked the pad off the grass and plonked himself down beside Catherine.

"Do you ever think about coming back?" Jonathan questioned his 35 year-old daughter.

"No, wouldn't be able to keep up!" She laughed but she was right. Catherine only thought of the humiliation she would feel knowing her younger sister – by 16 years – was a better fighter and at a higher grade than her and she couldn't exactly go back just now could she: being 13 weeks pregnant. "But Dad. You push her too much; you don't want her injured before the match even begins!"

"You're right, brainy" He heaved himself of the chair kissing her on top of her head. "My little group of Einstein's" Jonathan muttered before entering the house.

* * *

R and R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Next Chapter is here. Updates are going to be vague over the next weeks! Will try my best! R and R Please!

* * *

{Later That Night, McGarrett Household}

That night Cath, Steve, Stephanie, Jonathan and Harriet all sat around the dining table, sharing a meal prepared by the girl's mother. Chopped pork with rich gravy and boiled potatoes, with a lot of vegetables. Steve had to admit it was amazing. After the meal, him and Cath walked out onto the lanai and strolled towards the sea.

"You told them yet?" Cath shock her head at her boyfriend's question. "Cath, you got too at least tell your mom!" he paused for a few seconds turning his body towards hers. "I hate sneaking around" She agreed as he pulled her into his body cuddling her tight.

"Who hates sneaking around?" Her mother crept up behind them at the end of the conversion. Steve and Cath looked at each other as he kissed her on the lips before leaving her a metre away from the water of the sea. Harriet walked up to join her. "What's happening?"

"Well… I'm Pregnant" Harriet looked at her daughter shocked and surprised.

"A Baby?" She questioned like a confused child. "Congratulations" Her mother tone changed as she smothered her in a suffocating cuddle. They both laughed as they parted. "Do you want me to tell dad?" Cath nodded. She didn't want to face her father wrath, especially with him only meeting Steve the previous day.

"A Baby" Cath spoke to herself, realising what was coming.

* * *

{5th January, Honolulu Sports Centre}

One eight metre square, two competitors and three rounds. One point for a body shot, two points for a spin of the body before the body shot, three points for a kick to the head and finally, four points for a spin of the body before a head shot.

McGarrett and Catherine sat with her nervous mother in the front row of seats around the match square. Jonathan was her coach – as he had been with her older siblings. Harriet had been through so many of her children's fights. Since the ages of 6, each one of her children had joined the sport, thanks to their father.

The first match started. 2:00 minutes on the clock had started to count down as Steph eyed up her opponent – Hannah Fredrickson. Not the first time the girls had fought. In Maui: Hannah have won, Kaho'olawe: Stephanie had won and this seemed to be the fight off death as they fought for the third time. Their screams were high pitched as a kicking battle began with Stephanie gaining a one point body hit, while Hannah won two points for a rather low back kick to her body. After being broken up and the time already down to 0:34 She had to think fast to get ahead. As soon as the referee disappeared: Hannah moved in ready to hit her with another back kick when Stephanie threw an axe kick towards her opponents head disrupting her path and pushing her to the floor as they both fell.

"Tae Jang" The referee called out as each of the fighters returned to their seats for a minutes break as the scores sat at 4-2 to Stephanie. She fell to her seat as Jonathan pulled out her mouth guard covered in saliva.

"Keeping calm that's good. Water…" He squirted the bottle's contents into her mouth as she listened to her father telling her to 'Attack more' 'Counter more' and 'Watch that knee'. "You're ahead… But try and get further; higher you get the more she has to work!"

"Shi Jak" the referee called out as the fighters stood in front of each other ready to go. Hannah and Steph clashed into one another: Stephanie missing a 2 point kick while Hannah scored a body hit worth 1. Steph began to get impatient; she became even more bouncer as she attacked with a Jumping tornado kick which vigorously recoiled off her head guard as Hannah staggered backwards scoring 4 points. Time was halted as the girl sorted herself out. Hannah struck another 1 point body hit as she attacked her opponent; however Stephanie rebounded with a 1 point hit to the body and a reverse hook kick to the body gaining her 2 points.

"Tae Jang" The Referee ended the 2nd match with one left to go.

"S**t" Stephanie leg had ballooned up only after two rounds in the ring. Jonathan signed over Harriet with a slight head nod. "I need the knee support" She ran over to the bag and pulled out a support along with two little packages. After carefully placing them in the little pockets, he wrapped it tight onto her leg pulling her suit back over it. "7 points ahead. Don't go any higher than scoring 2 and I mean it!" Jonathan pulled her off the seat and shoved the mouth guard into her mouth and retied her head guard. Steph started to jump getting used to the wrap around her leg.

Round Three: 11-4 to Stephanie. Hannah was raging… she had never been losing by this much before. They bounced for a few second before being told to fight. They continued bouncing when Hannah unleashed a flying back kick hitting Stephanie on the side of the head and sweeping across her face. Shaking her head, Steph readjusted herself after the 4 point hit. She began to smile at Hannah as the match restarted. Hannah attacked with a simple half turning kick to the body getting a point while Steph feel to the floor after her knee dis-functioned during a push kick.

"Dad, you got to get her out of there." Cath walked up behind her father as he stood following his youngest daughter movements in the ring. Stephanie stood back up with 1:29 left on the clock.

"She's fine Cath! It's not safe for you up here! Go sit with your mother!" He hollered at her as she disappeared back to her mother before noticing Steve had gone.

Hannah could see how much pain her competitor was in and came to the conclusion she would only counter. How wrong she was. They bounced, calculating their strategic moves. Steph attacked to Hannah's surprise hitting her with a jump hook kick to the head adding 3 points to her score. 0:23 left. Hannah attacked and Steph countered hitting her with all her strength with a back kick knocking Hannah out of the ring.

"Tae Jang" The referee held Steph's hand announcing her winner – 16-9 – as she could barely move from her spot. The fighters shook hands as did the coaches. Jonathan walked into the ring helping Stephanie back to her seat.

"You never bloody listen do you!" Jonathan was seething, pulling of her head guard and yanking her mouth guard out.

"I won didn't I? That's it no more!" Steph tried to stand up, however failed collapsing back into her seat. Harriet ran over and pulled up her suit trouser leg. Being a trained surgeon in the Navy; Harriet was like Stephanie's personal doctor.

"Tendinitis, again!" Harriet sighed resting her head on her hands. "Come on, home!"

* * *

_Sorry I had to leave, a case. I love you xxxxxxxxxxx _Cath looked at her phone while her mother helped Stephanie into the car. Jonathan followed behind and threw the sparring kit into the back of their rented car. He slowly moved beside his oldest and rested his hand on Cath's shoulder.

"Sorry about earlier darling, I didn't want both my girls in pain" He sighed as Cath closed her phone placing it in her handbag.

"It's okay; you just got to let Steph decide from now on. She's not your little girl no more dad." He nodded finally understanding what he had to do, even if he didn't like it.

"I'm I that difficult to speak too?" He randomly asked. She giggled agreeing. "Take that as a yes, I mean I still wouldn't have killed Steve if you had told me and not your mother. I mean I love you and I know Steve means everything to you – I still would have been happy for you guys" He father rambled on. She pushed him towards the driver's door shutting it after him. It was the first time he had actually brought the subject up after she heard her mother tell him their daughter was pregnant. He didn't overreact, he didn't burst into their bedroom, he didn't kill Steve, and he just kept quiet. This surprised her… a lot.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Next Chapter :) R and R please

* * *

{Ten Minutes Later, Kamskaka Café}

Catherine stood in the takeaway café waiting for her 3 Vanilla Lattes, when she felt a little bit of air being blown at her. She turned around to see Danny, who was being followed slowly by Steve – who was on his phone probably texting her back.

"Sorry I had to steal him" Danny laughed as he embraced Catherine friendly. "Dick head" Steve's head shot up at Danny's comment and noticed Cath elegantly leaning against the counter.

"Hey Babe" He walked up and cuddled her lightly. "You got a text by the way" He whispered as she smiled. He pulled back kissing her in the lips. "I shouldn't be too long, yes Jimmy?" He looked over her shoulder to the waiter who held 3 Vanilla Lattes to go for Cath.

"Okay, Love you." She took the 3 drinks and left the boys to their work before jumping back into the car with her parents and Stephanie.

* * *

{8th January, McGarrett Household}

Ever since the match Steph and Jon never said a word to each other. They avoided each other with Stephanie being restricted to her room, unless Steve or Harriet helped her down the stairs. Jonathan normally spent his days on the beach, gazing into the blue ocean. This affected everyone. Steve and Cath were self-conscious around one another when her father was around and Harriet was giving one word answers to everyone.

"Cath, can I get the keys please?" Steph waddled through for the kitchen. Her knee was still as bad after a few days after the fight.

"No, you can barely walk" Cath replied snuggling her back into McGarrett as they read a baby book.

"Where do you think you were going?" Jonathan appeared out onto the top of the staircase and started to climb down the stairs as Cath peered over the book.

"Airport" Stephanie sighed.

"Why?"

"Ryan's stationed on the Carl Vinson next week and I told him he could come a few days before. Which Cath said was okay" Cath nodded as her father turned to her.

"Ryan Porterman?" He moved his focus back onto his youngest.

"Yes, don't start dad!" She knew what was coming. Her father didn't exactly approve of Ryan having an 11 month old son.

"I don't want you seeing him" Jonathan demanded.

"Wooohh! Hold your brakes dad! I'm 19, I don't live with you anymore and when I left I became independent, according to you!" Stephanie stood pointing her finger and waving her hands balancing on one leg.

"Yes I can still tell you what to do and not" Harriet appeared looking down from upstairs over the barriers. "You are not seeing him, not with all that baggage he would bring too your life no!"

"You can't call Elliot baggage!" Stephanie barked

"I can and I just did, if you go into a full relationship with him, he going to be there and you're going to become his mom sooner or later and you're too young"

"Dad!" Cath stepped in pushing herself up into sitting position using Steve's leg to help.

"Jonathan!" Harriet interrupted; reflecting back to her own experiences of first becoming a mom – not quite the same but her and her husband had Catherine when they were 20.

"It's not your argument!" He calmly said to his wife who now stood inches away.

"So who's argument is it dad? You know what… Whatever Dad" Stephanie waddled out onto the Lanai followed by a worried Cath. Her relationship with her father had always been a love hate one, when he had pushed her over the edge it would always get violent.

* * *

"Hey, calm down." Stephanie fell to the seat. Cath sat next to her pulling on her shoulder.

"Why should I... really?" Stephanie answered bluntly. "He thinks he can still control me and I don't want or need him too!" Catherine pulled her in for a hug. "I should never have come!"

"Come on, they just want to protect you!" Cath replied.

"They weren't this protective over Leon, that I remember and you… well I couldn't even tell you" She persisted.

"He's a guy. Just listen to me, just agree with dad, but he just wants you to be careful" Cath went quiet, for a few seconds, before sighing.

"I always am though, that's the thing" Cath pulled her in for a cuddle.

* * *

Harriet pulled Jonathan into the little Kitchen. She was fuming, as he could see clearly. "You cannot do this anymore Jon! I am being serious. Stephanie has lost all respect for you because you wrap her up in wool and don't let her out to explore" She confessed to her husband. "She left when she was old enough to get away from us, to explore and you are pulling her back with this stupid sport that seems to be gradually killing every nerve and bone in her body!"

"But I need to protect her." He spoke quietly with his head facing the floor. "I don't want anything to happen to her, not like before" Harriet moved closer to her husband, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"It won't; the girls are completely different people, I know that happened to Cath but it won't with Steph. You've drummed too much kicks and moves into her head." She giggled as he simply smiled.

"But Stephanie's the same age as it happened, I mean I don't want to go through the same fear of finding out my girl has went missing again and then her being found in a car." Jon remembered.

"Jon, please…" She paused trying to recoil herself. "Steph has a loving guy with her, she's sensible and responsible, you just need to relax, let her show you what she can do"

At 20 years old, Cath went out to drink with her friends from one of the naval ships. She went missing for 44 hours to be found in the back of a Black ford, unconscious. It was the worst experience, in both her parents and her life. Very little people knew what happened. Nobody expect; her parents, Leon and Steve. Her father wouldn't let her leave the house over ages without him and wouldn't let her out of her sight unless her uncle was on-board the same ship.

* * *

"Hey Babe" Stephanie felt his breath on her neck and a little infants giggle in her right ear.

"Oh my…" She turned round and stood up as Catherine smiled noticing how the angry, tension and frustration instantly disappeared from her sister's body. "Hey little man" Elliot giggled stretching his arms out for Steph to hold him.

Placing him on her side she crashed into Ryan. He held her tight in his arms, cradling her back and forth, stroking her light blonde hair, kissing her forehead as tears trickled down her face. "Hey, don't cry" he pulled back looking into her eyes. He kissed her repeatedly with equal amounts of passion. "Love you" He tickled her with his stubbly face.

"Love you too" She whispered onto his lips as they kissed again. Cath left them to their own and sat next to Steve who awaited her return. He pulled her down in front of him, cuddling her firmly. They looked out towards Steph and Ryan who stood giggling as they played Elliott. Ryan appeared inside with his son wrapped in his arms.

"Cath?" He questioned moving nearer. "You wouldn't mind holding onto him for a few minutes till I get Steph upstairs would you?"

"No problem mate" Steve sat up first; holding his arms out for the little guy. Cath sat back dumbfounded realising Steven's naturally conformability around children, something everyone never associated with the Navy SEAL. "Hey little guy" He held him firmly in his grasp smiling as Cath watched on.

Ryan returned to Steph, lifting her up into a cradle. They giggled as he delicately held her gently. "Steph, gimme my glasses back" He laughed as she playfully took them off as he slowly walked into the house with her. Returning them to him they climbed the stairs – one at a time before reaching the spare room where she was staying. He returned out the room, readjusting his perfectly gelled hair and was halted at the top of the stairs by Steve's voice.

"Go spend time with Steph. We got him for a while" He chuckled as Cath balanced the little boy in her arms blowing raspberries at him.

"Thanks mate" Ryan disappeared back into the room with Steph.

"Can't wait for our little one to come." Cath said excitedly as Harriet and Jonathan appeared back into the living room. Steve and Catherine giggled along with Elliot. Cath's parent's faces lit up seeing how life was changing for Cath – hopefully for the better.

* * *

Stephanie lay across Ryan's grey t-shirt holding onto the soft fabric. She snuggled into his warm body as his hands slowly stroked her back underneath her vest top. They drifted in and out of tiredness, trying not to sleep.

"Are you coming on-board?" Stephanie looked up towards her boyfriend. He nodded as she stared muddled.

"My mom and dad are on holiday for a few days, and when I leave they just go home with the little guy." He passionately kissed her lips, sending thrills down her spine. "I missed you"

"I missed you too." They kissed again, again and again.

* * *

R and R Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey,,, sorry for the delays Hope you Like R and R Please... (Sorry if it is bad quality)

* * *

{Two Weeks later, McGarrett Household}

Catherine couldn't wait for this day to come, her parents were leaving, and to be honest she felt like they had started to boss her around again and it was annoying her. She had managed to escape to work at pearl a few times but it resulted in Steve being left with them. They also had a little Elliot to look after too. After Cath had told Ryan they would look after his son while he and Steph were away; Elliot was now under Cath and Steve's care, when Ryan's parents agreed. She had managed to convince her father to at least come to terms that the little angel would be a part of their lives.

"Hello" Jonathan walked up behind his daughter and Steve how leant across the barrier of the balcony. Steve let go of Cath's waist as she turned around to face him. He was holding 5 cards in envelopes addressed to; Steve, Cathy, Steph, Ryan and Elliot. He moved closer handing them over to her as she studied them closer. "It's just a wee note from me for the four of you and Elliot's birthday card for next Tuesday from your mother and I" Harriet appeared behind him as he spoke. Steve peered over Catherine's shoulder studying the writing. "But I don't want you to open them till Elliot's Birthday" He persisted. It was 6 days till then, and 6 days till Ryan and Steph returned to Hawaii.

"But dad, what's with the cards?" Cath questioned as she passed them to Steve. She walked towards her parents. "I mean can you not just tell us" He shook his head.

"It's all about the surprise darling."

* * *

{Honolulu Airport}

"Mom, I'll be fine honestly." Harriet held a tight grip around her daughter. She began to silently weep as her mother let go. "Bloody Hormones" she giggled.

"See I can't leave your side for two minutes" they both laughed. "If you want me to stay…"

"… Harriet, she is a big girl now! And she has Steven to look after her" He placed his hand on his shoulder giving the uncomfortable man a shake as he held tight on the push chair. He nodded smiling to Cath giving her some reassurance. Jonathan bent down to the push chair where Elliot sat grinning and giggling to his teddy. "Hey little man. See you soon." He looked at the little boy and smiled as Harriet replaced him, giving the boy a kiss on the head.

"His presents are on the table remember and the cards are there too." Harriet told her daughter making sure she didn't forget. She nodded as her father grabbed their suitcases indicating it was time to leave.

"Love you" Jonathan spoke as he had Caths arms wrapped around him.

"Love you too, Bye" Cath waved as her parents left towards the departures.

* * *

{Elliot's Birthday, McGarrett's House}

Stephanie sat on the couch with Elliot balancing on her knees as Ryan passed her each of the little boy's presents. Cath prepared the little 1 year olds birthday card, filled with light blues and greens. Steve called her through as Elliot opened her parents present.

"Dumpster Truck" Stephanie whispered to the little boy.

Steve passed around the cards to everyone as they began opening them.

Stephs Card

"_Hello Darling, I am sorry for everything! I am sorry for being pushy, angry, scary, and too full on with Taekwondo. I know you are happy with Ryan and Elliot. I heard Ryan asking if you wanted to be Elliot's Parental Guardian (MOM) Go for it darling. Both of the boys love you so much! No scientist is needed to see that. I know you will do brilliantly! LOVE YOU LOTS xxxxxxxx"_

Stephanie held Elliot close to her chest as she realised her father knew what he was doing. He had been preparing her for this moment when he finally confessed his wrong doings; however it made them both a better person.

Ryan's Card

"_To be honest with you Ryan you wouldn't be the first choice of men for my girl, but you make her happy. The happiest I have seen her in ages. I want you to continue making her happy and little Elliot too. He reminds Harriet of Ellie so much! I must confess I overheard your conversion to start a new family life in Hawaii, go for it! Don't let me and Harriet get in your way with our views. I know Stephanie has been there for you for the past few years and has come to love and care for you… Let her do that forever and for you to continue too." _

Ryan looked up to see Steph and Elliot playing with his new dumpster truck from her Parents. He held it up showing it to his dad.

"From Granny and Granda" Ryan commented as Stephanie grinned nodding.

"Granny and Granda Rollins"

Stevens Card

"_Congratulations! Just one thing I really need to say to you is… Get a new job! Seriously! I don't want you running around getting yourself blown up, breaking ribs and jaws again! You need to take care of my Girl and the little baby when it comes. If I had my say to be honest, you wouldn't have gotten my girl pregnant till you changed your job, but hey ho can't have everything. You are a really nice guy and I want you to take care of my girl!"_

Steve stood up and moved outside to the lanai where he waited for Catherine to finish.

Caths Card

"_Congratulations Darling! I mean that from the bottom of my Heart. You couldn't have met a nicer guy, except the fact he is such a fucking idiot sometimes. You need to tell him to get a quieter job rather than running round getting shot all the time. No, seriously. I can't wait to see the little action hero… I know you have grown up, learned from the experience you once had, I know it has taken myself a long time. Please stay healthy and I am sure we will see you soon enough!" _

Cath wiped her face as she reliased as was crying. She walked out to the Lanai and sat on steve's theighs.

"I love you"

* * *

{9th May, McGarrett Household}

A few months had passed, the kicking became more of a terror than anything else, she found it hard to sleep and her hormones were driving her and Steve insane. Ryan and Steph had moved into their new home, 5 minutes away from her sister. She had a month's leave to organise everything and too spend time with her newly adopted son, however Ryan still kept working. Cath pushed herself out of the deck chair. At 7 months pregnant she was quite big.

"Morning Babies" Steve appeared into the open air with a mug of coffee. He kissed Cath on the lips before gently placing his hand over the baby bump. He twirled himself around her gently cuddling them both from behind.

"Morning darling, you got in pretty late last night" Cath looked behind into his eyes.

"You know reports are piling up, actually ended up taking some home." he gently kissed her lips repeatedly before she broke free.

"You better get going then Commander, you got a Nursery too finish as well" She grinned as she disappeared off the balcony and a few minutes later appeared down by her sister and her nephew.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace came running towards the man at the speed of light.

"Woohh, watch Gracie" Steve held his coffee out to the side as she tumbled into him. "What you done with Danno?" Grace smiled as Danny slowly walked on the balcony with Gabby snuggling behind him.

"Hey!" Grace shouted from the ledge. She ran past Steve and back into the house before appearing into Stephanie's arm that also contained Elliot.

"Carefully Gracie!" Steve shouted as Gabby and Danny move closer to the balcony edge. "You two look like your dead!" Steve tried to look for any change in their expression.

"Feel a bit dead to be honest" Gabby opened up as she sat on Danno's knees.

"It was a good night, then" Steve looked at Danno, who seemed to be concentrating on Graces actions. "Danny!"

"Yea, was thanks" he was a hundred miles away. Steve could have said he had crashed his beautiful car and Danny wouldn't oh been too bothered. He gave up all attempts to speak to him and turned his attention to Gabby.

"So what you do last night then?" Steve asked Gabby as he faced the couple who shared a small white deck chair.

"Just went out for dinner, went back home and sat and had a quiet night in." Steve looked confused. It had looked like they had been at night clubs all night, not sitting in watching TV. "We opened a bottle in the cupboard and shared it, no idea what it was but..."

"... I feel bloody broken, and then Rachel comes round to drop Grace off... At 8 this morning." Danny's became a part of the conversion again, even though he still faced his daughter playing on the beach with Stephanie and Cath.

"Sounds like you both need a coffee?" Danno's head nodded furiously.

"Please" they both sighed. Steve disappeared and reappeared with two mugs of coffee and three cups of peach and passion fruit juice - Graces favourite and one of Cath's everlasting cravings - he placed them down on the little table and handed the coffee to Danny and Gabby.

"There you go" Steve smiled as their faces perked up at the first sip. He leaned over the balcony and sipped at his own. "Got some juice up here if you need?" Grace began running into the house and McGarrett stood ready at the door to catch her from slamming into some hot coffee. He was right to catch her at the speed she was going. "Calm down girl, Go get a drink to cool you down."

"Hey, darling" Cath snuck up behind Steve and tickled just above his trousers.

"Hey, baby" he turned around and pecked her lips "there you go." he handed her the glass of juice along with another kiss.

"Thank you" They were interrupted by a little Elliot holding tight on Steve's jeans. He bent down and lifted the little boy who had been wandering around in cute red chinos and a black polo shirt.

"Hello" Cath waited with pecked lips as a brunette Elliot kissed her with a big grin. "Getting a big boy now aren't we"

"Elliot?... El" Stephanie's cries could be heard from inside as she looked for the little devil. She appeared outside pleased to see him in Steve's arms.

"Go see Mommy" Steve placed the little boy on the floor as he ran into his moms arms.

"Hey, who's on the phone?" Holding the phone to the boy's ear he began to giggle hearing his father's voice.

"Ryan's home in a few days" Stephanie smiled as she sat down at the other side of the balcony with Elliot balanced in her arms.

"How you feeling, Cath?" Gabby questioned.

"Can't wait, Need the time to somehow go faster really. 9 weeks to go. Little bits and bobs, got to get your opinion on something though" she stood up and held out for her hand for Gabby as they disappeared inside the house with Grace lurking behind them. Steve sat down beside Danny as they watched the sky without a sight of clouds.

"Are you getting nervous yet?" Danny asked like he always did. There was a silence as Steve smiled to himself.

"Not thought about what's really going to happen to be honest with you" Steve began to think if he had really thought about it, the little screams and the terror the little baby would soon enough turn into.

"But your reacting too it" Danny commented.

"Huh? Reacting?" Steve sat confused.

"You're going soft McGarrett! You got me a coffee, you let your guard down when you were speaking to Cath and we were only 2 meters away, now man that's what you call going soft!" Danny finished his rant with a big sip of coffee. He was expecting Steve to turn round and for them to have one of them little bitty arguments.

"Wouldn't call it soft, just showing my affection for my girl and our baby." Steve waited for Danny's little sarcastic 'ha ha'.

"Yeah, suppose that does happen" both men stopped quiet, both amazed at how each didn't start a ludicrous argument. Grace skipped back into the men's sight with a big grin and jump onto Danny's knees.

"Steve?" Grace questioned the smiling man as Danny suffered the impact of her jump onto his knees. "Can I name the baby when it comes?"

"Depends what ideas you have. Tell you what" Steve walked into his father's study and picked up a pen and a piece of paper. "There you go, sit over there with the table and write some names down" he pointed over to the quiet table as she ran over and immediately started to write.

"You are seriously going to use them?" Steve nodded.

"If there's some good ones" Danny laughed at his reply.

* * *

R and R Thanks :)


End file.
